Organization XIII Talk Show
by StayAlive
Summary: I got the Organization in my very own talk show! Comment, compliment, and ask them your questions! Rated T just in case for future and maybe reviews.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

**Organization XIII Talk Show**

Starring:

My wonderful self!

The Organization XIII members

(Randomly chosen. Some Might not be chosen at all.)

And……..

………………..

………………………

…………………………..

…………………….

………………

………..

My wonderful reviewers and their questions!

**AD: Hello, and welcome to The Organization Talk Show.**

*applause*

**On this marvelous day we will be forcing answers from….er, wait, I'm sorry. I mean, questioning our dear Organization XIII. Oh, I can see them from behind the curtain now! They look very excited. Umm, not really, but they did sign the contract. (Even if they didn't know it.)**

**So, let's call out our first guest! The mastermind behind the organization, the one who brought them all together, may I present, XEMNAS!**

*applause*

**AD: Ok, I will begin the questions. Xemnas, how do you take the fangirls? Any emotions you wish to share with us?**

**Xemnas:** Well, first of all, I must correct your folly. Technically, we Nobodies do not have hearts therefore; we cannot feel emotion so-

**AD: *sigh* Yes, I know, Xemnas. Nobodies can't feel and yada yada yada. Humor the audience. If you **_**could**_** possibly feel. If the world was turned up-side-down and Nobodies could somehow feel, how do you feel about your fangirls?**

**Xemnas:** Very disturbing, in the least. How dare they match me up with number VII? Of course I respect him, but only to an extent. And they draw me in pink dresses. It disgusts me just to say the word…_pink_.

**AD: And there you have it, folks. Heard from the Superior himself. He will be here only for the next chapter so type quick, review fast. Ask Xemnas your questions, complement him, even give him a hug if you wish.**

**Xemnas:** Wait, they can _hug_ me? Me, the Superior?

**AD: Uh, yeah, you were the only Nobody to sign the contract willingly. I kinds forgot to mention that part of the deal. Sorry.**

**Xemnas:** Fine, an agreement is and agreement.

**AD: And that's why you continue to amaze me, Xemnas. Anyway, review quickly! Xemnas is waiting.**

**Xemnas:** I beg of you, uh, did you say, _rabid_ fangirls?

**AD: Yup!**

**Xemnas: Oh dear…**

**AD: See ya next chapter!**

**-a very uncomfortable Xemnas and AD!**


	2. Xemnas

**AD: And we're back. Say yo to the people, Xemnas.**

**Xemnas:*looks on cue card* **Uh, yo…people?

**AD: That's right, you're getting it. Ok, now to our very first reviewer. My friend, DominicluvsDelia33. You get a cookie D3D33! Hope you like my nickname. Came up with it myself.**

**Anyway, onto the question!**

**DominicluvsDelia33:**

OMG!! Q:(For Xemnas)Who do you hate the most in Organization 13(AND DON'T  
GIVE ME THAT CRAP ABOUT NOT HAVING FEELINGS, cause I DON'T CARE!) Anyway...  
Question number 2, actually coment, You look fantastic in pink. I  
said...PINK!(I don't like pink either.) But you don't get a hug(HAHAHAHA)(I  
KNOW I'M EVIL, JK!!:-P)

**Xemnas:**…

**AD:*whisper***

**Xemnas:** Obviously, I'm not allowed to rant about Nobodies and such. So, who do I hate the most in my Organization? Well, there's Xigbar, who annoys me with his strange, underage talk. There's also Demyx, I must say who is quite weak and has no talent for fighting. Oh, and my favorite, Axel, who is just down right the worst. Absolutely no words can describe my (if I had a heart) my hatred for the Nobody.

**AD: *pout* You just listed my main favorite characters.**

**Xemnas: **I do apologize, AD.

**AD: Aww, really?**

**Xemnas: **Why not?

**AD: *hugs* I think we're bonding!**

**Xemnas:** No comment. I still hate hugs.

**AD: Don't ruin the moment. Who knew the Superior was such a big softy?**

**Xemnas: **I don't think I even knew.

**AD: Anyway, next question!**

**Xemnas: **Joy.

**FMAandKHfangirl127**

ZMFG! THis story is AWESOME! I have a question for Xemmy: Why did you send  
Demyx out to bring "Roxas" back? It was pretty obvious he didn't want to.  
And one other thing, I think that you look great in pink Princess Xemmy  
Poo!!...He's glaring ar me isn't he oh well. anyways keep up the good work and update soon! ^/^

**AD: Thanks for the comment! Appreciate it!**

**Xemnas: **Well, it I _must _explain it, I will. And one, Demyx is a Nobody and therefore also cannot feel. So, he couldn't "not want" to go on that mission. He was required to, how can I put it simply, go on the mission whether he wanted to or not. Disregarding what I said before, of course. Now, to answer your question.

I had no further use for IX. He failed in his mission in Olympia and he was just weak. As I said up above I believe, he was one of the ones I…disliked you could say if we could actually _feel_. Of course I knew that there was no chance IX would back alive. So, rather than waist one of the organization's stronger members, I sent our weakest, to get him out of the way.

I hope that answers your question.

**AD: *Ignores remarks about Demyx**Pokes Xemnas* She called you Princess Xemmy Poo.**

**Xemnas: **Please refrain from calling me that…_Horrid _nickname.

**AD: Looks like **_**somebody's **_**(Or Nobody) is a little upset.**

**Xemnas: **You should have never brought up the discussion of me drawn in that disturbing, _pink_ dress.

**AD: Aww, you know you like it.**

**Xemnas:** …

**AD: Fine, be that way. Next question time!**

**Xemnas:** …yay…

**Lucario star**

Xemnas:Why do you want to have a heart? It's just gonna take away your  
powers.  
Roxas:Can you sing japanese?  
Axel:Why am I asking all these question's.  
Marluxia:Did you choose your own weapons.  
Zexion:What else can your lexicon do?Other than trapping opponents in.  
Larxene:Would you verse sepiroth?  
That's all for now! Here for answering my questions have a tuna!

**AD: Whoa, slow down there, tiger. One guest at a time.**

**Xemnas:** Why do I want to have a heart? Is it not obvious? I would rather feel whole and have my own heart than have my powers and be a Nobody.

**AD: Umm, Xemnas? You can I have the tuna. I'm not really found of fish.**

**Xemnas: **Me either, but I might as well. We can't risk Demyx seeing dead fish.

**AD: Oh yeah, I remember what happened last time. He totally freaked out. I feel bad.**

**Xemnas: **Next question?

**AD: You're getting good at this. Next question!**

**KingdomHeartsBoy21**

how long have you been in the Xl  
How do you become a nobody  
favorite food  
Favorite free time activity  
Favorite movie  
Girl friend  
Favorite book

**Xemnas:** First of all, it is Organization XIII and I have been apart of it since that incident with Master Ansem. You become a Nobody when a Heartless steals your heart. On rare occasions the being left over will become a Nobody strong like us or they will become a lesser Nobody.

My favorite food? Hmmm, I'll have to say anything bitter tasting.

**AD: Wow, Xemnas, could you be any more of a bore?**

**Xemnas: **Excuse me? I believe it is my turn to answer questions.

**AD: Sheesh, sorry, Xemnas.**

**Xemnas: **I usually don't have time for any leisure activity, but if I do I would probably talk to number XII about my plans for Kingdom Hearts.

If I don't much time for leisure then why would I waist my valuable time watching _movies_?

**AD: Aw, movies are fun, Xemnas.**

**Xemnas: **To someone with a heart they might.

……_Girlfriend?_

**AD: Hehehe, he thinks you might have a girlfriend. That's hilarious!**

**Xemnas: **What do you not understand about us Nobodies not having hearts? We cannot form relationships for we cannot feel. Besides, even if we were to _pretend_ that we did have hearts, the only girl in the organization is Larxene and she somewhat explains herself.

The library belongs to numbers IV, V, and VI. I do not wish to interrupt their research. I do not have time anyway.

Next question? I am done here.

**AD: *grins* Yup!**

………………………………………………………………………………...

**AD: …Wait, there are no more questions? Awww…**

**Xemnas:** Thank you, Kingdom Hearts.

**AD: Well, I guess you didn't get any hugs from any fangirls. What a shame.**

**Xemnas: **Not for me it isn't. I will take my leave now.

**AD: Bye, Xemnas! It was fun while it lasted.**

**Xemnas: **Farewell, I wish I could say the same.

*Applause*

**AD: Who will be our next guest?**

*Scans list*

**AD: Ah, yes, please welcome the Key of Destiny, Roxas!**

*Fangirls squeal*

Roxas sits down.

**Roxas: **Hi, everyone! It's really great to be here and get a chance to answer some of your questions.

**AD: Thank you for being more cooperative than the Superior.**

**Roxas: **Heh, no problem. I'm actually kinda looking forward to answering some of these questions.

**AD: You don't mind the fangirls?**

**Roxas: **No, not really. Hopefully they won't kill me, but I doubt that they will.

**AD: I hope so, too. So reviewers, here's your chance to question Roxas. Have fun! See you next time!**

**Roxas/AD: BYE!**


	3. Roxas

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**AD: And we're back again!**

**Roxas: **Yo, everyone! I'm eager to hear those questions.

**AD: Heh, that's only because you have more fans than Xemnas.**

**Roxas: **Nah, I'm not sayin' that, even though it's true.

**AD: Too true, Roxas, too true.**

**Roxas: **So, what's my first question?

**AD: Here's one. It's from Lucario star. Lucario star had a bunch of questions to a lot of different members last time so we'll include the one for you.**

**Roxas: **Awesome, bring it on.

**Lucario star**

Roxas:Can you sing japanese?

**Roxas: **Uh, no. I'm pretty sure I can't.

**AD: Oh! Oh! I can! Sorta….**

**Roxas: **What's the next question?

**AD:…Oh God…it's from my brother.**

**Roxas: **Who's your brother?

**AD:…KingdomHeartsBoy21…**

**KingdomHeartsBoy21**

Are you gay  
Do you have family  
Do you play sports and if so what sports  
How old are you  
Do you like you your bathrob  
Do you lift weights  
Do you like tv or books  
What is your favorite feeling

**Roxas: **I, uh, see what you mean.

Um, no, I am not gay. Why would you think that, dude? Not to be a downer like Xemnas or anything, but I can't exactly _feel_. I think my Somebody had a family. I think I remember having a mom.

If swinging Keyblades around and killing Heartless count, then yeah, sure. I think I was eighteen or so before I became a Nobody. Maybe less. My bathrobe? I'm sorry, I don't understand the question.

Reading's not really my thing, but TV's pretty cool when I have time. Still, not to be like Xemnas, but I can't feel. I guess Humor was a pretty good feeling if I remember it correctly.

**AD: Next question.**

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies**

Hi me ish back and moonya ish here to  
Moonya:um could do one more xenmas please! Cause I have a question to ask him

Chibi me:what?  
Moonya:well im going to ask him if has a. Rush on anyone and if so tell me  
XenXen-Chan!  
Chibi me: mine ish for roxas do like namine as in kissing stage?  
Moonya:Hurt her axel and your dead meat  
Chibi me: well any ways here you go author and reviewers cakes for every one!

One kind each min is ice cream cake!

**Roxas: **Mmmm, I do like cake.

**AD: Me too! Oh and HI!**

**Roxas: **Yeah, if I could feel, but of course! Namine's cool! But I don't think I could feel enough to kiss her…sorry…Don't worry, Axel and I are only friends. I doubt he'll attack you. Mmmm, cake.

Oh, and I don't think the Superior has a crush on anyone.

**AD: I love cake! Yummy in my tummy! Next question!**

**Lucario star**

Hello people of earth i'm back! Got it memorized?  
Roxas:Do you have a reason of why you betrayed the organzation?  
Xemnas:Would you verse Sepiroth?  
I will be back to your soul maybe i dont it memorized?

**AD:HI!**

**Roxas: **Yeah, I was really tired of fighting Heartless all the time and getting no closer to our goal. In the end I said to myself, "You know what? I've had it was this organization. I'm leaving."

I'm sure the Superior could take on Sephiroth easily.

**AD: Ready for the next question, Roxas?**

**Roxas: **Yup!

**MsKittyCullen**

Hey Roxas! If you had to choose between Oreos and Nutella what would you  
choose? Both could be an interesting twist...  
And one more thing;  
Can I have one of your keyblades? I will pay you D:

Kitty  
xzx

**Roxas: **Hey, what's up? I'd have to chose Oreos.

**AD: Oreos make my teeth black…**

**Roxas:** Not mine! Mine are white! But, I kinda need my keyblades. Besides, it would just flash back to me if I gave it away.

**AD: Yay! Next question time again!**

**Eevee-san**

I love this fanfic! Anyways, I have a few questions for Roxas:

Namine or Axel?  
What it your favorite pastime?  
Ever play pranks on any of the members?

Here's a cookie for AD, a brownie for Roxas, and a fan-girl glomp/hug for The  
Key of Destiny!

**AD: Thanks!**

**Roxas: **It depends on _how _you mean. Namine I guess for like like. Axel for best buds. _Not _ like _that_. My favorite pastime would have to be bugging Saix with Axel. Now that's fun! Yes! We totally pants'd Saix before. That was Awesome!

**AD: Yay! Cookie! Om nom nom nom!**

**Roxas:** Brownie! I love brownies!

**AD: Oh gosh, don't get started on that.**

**Roxas: **?

**AD: If any are curious, go onto Youtube and type in ****Don't Give Organization XIII Brownies..! **** Yes it is stupid, but it's really funny!**

**Roxas I don't think you're in it…**

**Roxas: ** I know! They totally cut me! They said that I wasn't 'technically' a member of Organization XIII…

**AD: *pat* It's ok. You'll be in the next one.**

**Roxas: **I hope so. Anyway, next question?

**AD: Yup! Yay, it's Sel, or, I mean, D3D33! I'm calling you Sel from now on. It's easier.**

**DominicluvsDelia33**

Ok. *Squeall!* Q:1 Who is your favorite fangirl? Q:2 What is your favorite thing to do(other than eating sea salt ice cream on the clock tower? Q:3 Favorite color/colors and why? Q:4 Fav movie? Q:5 Faviorite KH place? Final Question, Q:6 Why did you want to take over the Organization(If I didn't get  
it right, sorry.)?

To AD Awesome, thank you for Roxas going next and a HUGE HUG 4 ROXAS!

**Roxas: **Heh, wow. My favorite fangirl, huh? I'm not really sure, I get told that so often it's hard to keep track. I guess for this moment you can be to answer you're question.

**AD: Hopefully she didn't have sugar.**

**Roxas:** I like to prank Saix (Or other members) with Axel. White and black mostly because my Keyblades, but I also think that they're mysterious colors, too. I don't really get a chance to watch the TV since Demyx is usually hogging it to himself. I like Twilight Town, but you probably want something more creative….but I haven't really seen any other worlds. Sorry. I didn't want to take over the Organization, but I did run away. I think the answer might be above. I was tired of fighting Heartless all the time and getting no closer to our goal.

*hugs back*

**AD: WELCOME!! But I get my way next. *my own fangirl squeal***

**Next question!**

**Ravenr20**

Meh gotta ?'s for Roxas... What's your fav. month, and fav. food, and maybe  
your fav. movie...  
Pie! Can I have a cookie!

**Roxas: **My favorite month would probably be August since the sun looks really cool from the clock tower. Anything sweet, especially chocolate and brownies!

**AD: Heheheh.**

**Roxas: **Oh no, not again. Ehem, anyway, hmmm, a lot of people really seem to want to know what my favorite movie is. I really don't have time to watch the TV because Demyx is usually the one hogging it. Uh, sure, here ya go. Enjoy!

**AD: Next Question.**

**FMAandKHfangirl127**

Hey again! I feel bad for Xemmy not getting any huggs, so I'll give him one  
to make him feel better *huggs* (don't you dare give me any crap about not  
having feelings Xemmy or I WILL call you that nickname again. And I also heard some very intersting news from Larxene) Anyways... hey roxas! I do have a few questions for you:  
What is your reaction to yaoi, including the parings involving you?  
Who do you like better Namine or Olette? (I'm curous cause those are the most common parings I see on fanfiction)  
AND who is your favorite (besides Axel) and least favorite member in the  
organization.  
That's all for now and keep up the good work AD! Update soon

**Xemnas:** Ugh! I thought I had escaped the hugging. *from behind the curtain* Not that dreaded nickname!

**AD: *rolls eyes* Oh calm down, Xemnas. Oh, and what did you hear from Larxene?**

**Roxas: ***clears throat* Anyway, I find yaoi, uh, very disturbing. Especially some of those pictures I've found on Youtube. I didn't know people liked to pair Axel up with Marluxia…*shivers* and I don't like it when fangirls pair me up with Axel. Seriously, some of those pictures scare me.

I'll have to say Namine. Olette's more of a friend. I won't even bring Xemnas's speech up again. I really don't care. My favorite member besides Axel would probably be Demyx. He's cool. My least favorite is Larxene. She's the only girl and she ignores us all. Though she frightens me, so I would never say this to her face.

**AD: Thanks! And I will.**

**Well, I think that's it.**

**Roxas: **Thanks for having me!

*goes back behind curtain*

**AD: Time to bring the next member out! Please welcome……AXEL! Yay!**

**Axel: **Yo!

**AD: Oh my gosh! Hi, Axel! It's great to have you on the show.**

**Axel: **It's great to be here.

**AD: Can I have a hug?**

**Axel: **Heh, sure!

*hugs*

**AD: Yay! Thank you so much!**

**Axel: **No prob.

**AD: Hehehe, alright, it's Axel's turn to answer questions so send in your reviews quickly!**

**Bye!**

**Axel: **Later!


	4. Axel

**AD: Hi, back again! Are you ready for your first question, Axel?**

**Axel: **Sure am!

**AD: Well here it is!**

**MsKittyCullen**

Thanks for answering my Question, Roxas!

So Hey Axel!  
Now, What Pwns more: The Twilight Fandom or the Kingdom Hearts fandom?  
*Locks All Fangirls in cages*  
They won't attack you :D

Anywayy *cough*

Cookies and hugs for AD *Gives and hugs*  
Hugs for Axel :D

And Roxas, because I forgot to give you one  
*Runs through the curtain and Hugs Roxas*  
I'll also include Xemnas :D  
*Hugs Xemnas aswell*  
HUGS ALL AROUND!

And finally: Where did you get your tear-drop tattoos done? D:

Kitty  
xzx

**Axel: **Hey!I guess I like The Twilight Fandom. Heh, and thanks, I guess.

**AD: Yay! More cookies! Om nom nom nom.**

**And yay hugs!**

**Axel: **When I became a Nobody the tattoos were already there. Though, I bet you could probably get them done anywhere. They're not _that _ unique.

**AD: I think they look awesome.**

**Axel: **I know they do! Thanks.

**AD: Hehehe, anyway, next question.**

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies**

Moonya:Hello everyone um if you see lovely can ya catch her cause  
She accidentally turned the organization except axel xenmas roxas and  
larxene  
And why larxene well we respect her since she makes all the the boys  
Be a afraid of her into plushies  
Lovely:You shall not take me plushies!Oh ya Moonya lo...*gets caught by  
sucine*  
Sucine:Caught her moonya!  
Moonya:Thanks!anyways the questions is why do you want roxas back when he left  
Do have a crush on some one. Can you light your hair. Are chakrams your only weapons.  
Do you use them as frisbe and do like to win stuff? Cause if you do Lovely  
here  
Got a hotel/hotspring/Funpark right and she could give ayou guys a months  
stay yup  
But one thing don't bring any plushies since every room is fill plush!  
*shudders* well now we need a way to change the plushies back to people who knows what horror has she done!!  
*Lovely and Moonya hugs xenmas but not to bad so he wouldn't be uncomfortable*  
Lovely:Xenmas rules!  
Moonya:Yah!

**Axel: **I wanted Roxas back because he was the only one I could really talk to and hang out with. Of course I'm friend with some of the other members, but not as close as Roxas and I. Nah, I can't really say that I do. Can I light my hair? Uh, if you mean on fire, I guess so. Hah! It doesn't burn! Yes, they're my only weapons other than the element, fire. I haven't tried to use them as frisbees, I'll have to try it out sometime. Heh, sounds good.

What? And I don't?

**AD: Aww, its ok Axel. You're cool.**

**Next question.**

**sailor winx**

omgosh Axel! *glomps* you are my fourth favorite member  
1

hey axel have you like the song circle of fire. has anyone ever confused you  
for Reno? have you ever tried to put your hair in ponytail like his. what do  
think of yaoi. how much hair gel do you use. do you like brownies?

**Axel:** Fourth? Who could possibly be above me? Can't say that I've heard of it, but I'll make sure to look it up the next time I'm on the computer. I don't think so. If they have they obviously didn't get a chance to talk to me since I'd ignore them. Nope, but I'll put that on my To-Do List as well. A whole bottle, baby! Oh yeah. Gotta get it just right!

Brownies rulez!

**AD: *slaps face* Not again…**

**Gunslinger 117**

Hello Axel. My questions are fairly simple:

Who do you love: Roxas, or Larxene?

Are you aquaphobic? (afraid of water)

Do you use hotmail, yahoo mail, or gmail?

What did you think of your death in KH2?

**Axel: **Hey, yay, easy questions. Um, is neither an all right answer? Larxene freaks me out and I'm _not _gay for Roxas! Aguaphoba-what? Uh, I'm not exactly afraid of water I just don't like it. It makes feel weaker than I really am and…uncomfortable. None, all of the computers in The World That Never Was all of the computers are connected so we can all talk to each other and Xemmy can keep an eye on us. Abrupt. I don't actually think now, looking back on it, I'd throw away my life for Sora. Well maybe, since he is after all Roxas' Somebody. *shrugs* I don't know.

**Eevee-san**

Hello Axel! I have a few questions for you!  
Favorite Member (Roxas or Demyx)  
Favorite Prank

I have some cake for you~ Oh! And a random fangirl moment: My friend has a plushie of you, and I am the godmother of said plushie. ^.^ Squee! Hugs for you, Axel!

**Axel: **Yo! I'd have to say Roxas. Demyx and I aren't exactly _that _ close. Pantsing Saix was pretty sweet. He still tries to kill me. Mmmm, cake.

Uh, ok then. Hugs to you, too.

(Fangirl moment?)

(Plushie?)

**Lucario star**

I'm back people! Got it memorized? Anyway...  
Axel:Do would sepiroth or zexion?Um... nope dont have anything else! I'll be back! got it memorized?

**Axel: **Oh no, an 'Axel' impersonator'. Do you mean fight? I could take them both on! And at the same time, too! Don't make me bring out my chakrams on you, impersonator.

**AD: Oh relax, Axel. Sheesh.**

**FMAandKHfangirl127**

AXEL! *tackles*  
Aqua: sorry about her, she has... issues  
I DO NOT! TT^TT  
Aqua: whatever *leaves*  
ANYWAYS... I have a few questions for you. Now I know that you hang out with Roxas a lot, but who did you hang out the most BEFORE he joined the organization? What do you like to do besides eating sea-salt ice cream and sitting on the clock tower in Twilight town? Is there a certain girl that you like, and if so who is it?  
Aqua: oh for the love of WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!  
Why I'm just curious  
Aqua: curiousity killed the cat  
DARN YOU! TT^TT *sobs in emo corner*  
Aqua: 0.o -_-" anyways keep up the good work and update soon! and ashiteru Roxas! *huggs*

**Axel: **I won't need my chakrams, will I? I sorta hung out with Xigbar then Demyx a bit. We like pranking the other members, especially Saix. That's always fun. That's about it. Nope, no girls at the moment. *sigh* Maybe I'll go into Twilight Town sometime with Roxas. Heh, nice one, Aqua is it? Aww, don't be emo, heh, like Zexion. No! Sorry, he's not really emo. We just make fun of him. Uh hugs. What's ashiteru?

**AD: Thanks and I will!**

**Ravenr20**

Axel, what's your fav. food? Who do you like the most in the organization 13?  
Do you like Demyx-Axel-2362? I bet you do? I'll give you some ice cream if you take the bet!

**Axel: **My favorite food would have to be SeaSalt Ice cream, but I like spicy foods, too. I would have to say Roxas. Sure, AD's cool. Ice cream's cool, too. Heh.

**DominicluvsDelia33**

Hey sorry had to make dinner. Ask Axel 1) what is his least favorite color  
2) Favorite activity 3) Fav person to annoy 4) Fav character in KH (They  
may be in stories on here, too. Or D-A-2362's storries) And a big hug for  
Axel, and a kiss on the cheek

**Axel: **Yummy. What did you make? Anyway, Blue. Throwing my chakrams at anyone who pisses me off. Let's off steam real good. Saix. Uh, Roxas. Heh thanks.

**AD: Well, I'm really sorry, Axel, but it's time for the next member to come out.**

**Axel: **Thanks for having me. See ya!

*hugs*

**AD: Now for our next contestant…Zexion.**

**Zexion: **Hello.

**AD: Get in your questions fast. See ya next time. Bye!**


	5. Zexion

**AD: Yay, we're back.**

**Zexion: **Joy…

**AD: Don't be like that, Zexion. Let's go to our first question.**

**Zexion: **Let's.

**Gunslinger 117**

Hello.

Zexion: Are you emo?

Why do you use a book as a weapon?

Who do you hate the most in the Organization?

Do you like video games?

**Zexion: **Hello, no, I am not emo. I really do hope I don't get too many of those questions. Because that was the weapon I was given by the Superior when I became a Nobody. Anyone who won't let me be when I choose to be alone, for example, a certain pyro. No, I believe they are a waist of time.

**AD: Lighten up a little. Who knows how many other questions there are coming up.**

**Zexion: **I will not "lighten up".

**AD: *shrugs* Next question.**

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies**

Yes I'm free!  
Moonya:don't make me send you into the (scary music)The Blank Room!  
No not the (scary music ) The Blank Room  
Moonya:anyways ? For zexion Why do people call you zexxy? why do people think your emo?  
Me:what kind of schemes do you have?and who do like most in the organization  
And what kind of animals do you like do you have a crush is that real  
hairstyle  
Can you play the violin do like sweets veggies fruit? Do like a cookie and  
sweets and author San personal question how do turn back all the plushies back to the organization since I forgot how to so help and here a sweet buffet!

**Zexion: **Oh my, someone's had too much sugar haven't we? I don't have a clue why people call me by that nickname. Probably because it so happens that it sounds like "Sexy". Also probably because I am usually on my own scheming and obviously that's what makes you emo these days. Most of the time it was about how to take Sora down, but that didn't work. Lexaeus is ok only because he doesn't talk too much like some of the members do.

And here is where the sugar kicks in. I'm not too fond of animals. They're annoying. No, I do not have a crush on anyone, I am unable to feel nor do I try to or pretend like I can. Yes, it is a real hairstyle. No, why would you think I could play the violin? Fruit. Cookies are fine though I'll probably end up giving it to Demyx in the back. That's what everyone is doing with the food they didn't eat.

I don't know. Why would I? Ask your friend, Moonya, is it?

**AD: Sorry, I really have no idea. Sorry.**

**MsKittyCullen**

Hey Zexion!  
I only have, the one question;

Where do you get your hair done?

Its so awesome D:  
(Nearly beats Axel's and Roxas'. ZOHMAHGAWD!)

Kitty  
xzx

**Zexion: **Hello, I do it myself every morning with hair-gel. Thank you. Nearly? I can settle for that, I guess even though I find the both extremely annoying.

**Eevee-san**

Hello Zexion~

I LOVE YOU! erm, now that that is out of my system, I have a few questions for you.

What is your favorite word? What's it like being one of the original six?  
What's your lexion do? Did you notice I said 'that' twice? Is your hair blue  
or gray? I've heard it refered to both ways. Who is awesomer, you or Axel? I  
say you. ^.^

A cupcake for AD, and Hugs and Kisses for Zexion! Ok, maybe not the last  
part. How about some pocky and a giftcard to Barnes and Nobles? And hugs! ^.^

I realized I haven't hugged Xemnas...a hug for you!

**Zexion: **Thank you? My favorite word? Hmm, I'll have to think about that. I feel greatly honored to have gotten the chance to work with Master Ansem and the other six. Spells such as: healing, scheming, is a weapon, illusions, literature etc. Good enough for you? Yes, I did notice that. It is periwinkle. Since I despise that man I'll have to say me. Not being vain or anything. Thank you.

**AD: Thanks!**

**Zexion: **Thank you I guess.

Intellectual. That is my favorite word at the moment. It confuses Axel and Roxas greatly.

**Lucario star**

Zexion:I feel like i dont have a heart what should i do?

**Zexion: **That is not good. I would have that looked at if I were you.

**Akiwara-XX-Blood**

Oh, well would you look at that. It's Zexion! Hey there, shorty! *ruffles  
hair* how's it going?  
So what do you guys do behind the curtains to keep yourselfs occupied? I mean with Saïx and Axel back there, i'm pretty sure there's plenty of chaos to go around.

-Later

**Zexion: **Nobody else but. I am not _that _ short. *fixes hair* Fine, I guess. At the organization headquarters? Well, I read, help Vexen sometimes when forced to, and try to avoid Axel at all costs. Oh, you mean behind the curtains here. Yes, it is quite hectic and chaotic.

**FMAandKHfangirl127**

...ZEXY! -Glompz-  
Aqua: OH FOR THE LAST TIME CUT THAT OUT!  
no  
Aqua: -sigh- well Zexion I have some questions for you:  
hobbies?  
book?  
to Yaoi and stories with you changing gender?

food?  
it true that you're the shortest in the organization?  
.. cats, dogs, or both?  
Vexen bother you?  
Oh and ashiteru means I love you in japanese, my friend taught me it. Huggs  
for Axel!... And cookies for you AD! They're paopu ones I made them myself.  
Aqua: yea after stealing the recipe form Sora.  
So?! he can't bake to save his life.  
Aqua: and niether can cid.  
True well update soon and keep up the good work...  
Aqua: did you forget something?  
Oh right what larxene told me about Xemnas. She has gotten a video of Xemnas  
in his room wearing a blonde wig singing to nobody's perfect by hannah  
montana, and dancing too.  
Aqua: 0_o o-ok then he officially scares me now.  
BAI-BAI! -gives one last hugg to Roxas and Axel.  
Aqua: -does same-  
I would give one to Xemmy poo, but he'll probably kill me so bye! -runs out  
of room-

**Zexion: **Please refrain from calling me that and doing _that_. Reading my lexicon and helping Vexen with his experiments when I have to. My lexicon. Wait, they change my gender? It's worse than I thought. Disturbed if I could feel. None. Apples are ok I guess. No, not the shortest, but sadly one of them.

**AD: Oh stop lying. You are, too, short!**

**Zexion: ***ignores comment* Neither, I'm allergic to cats and I find dogs extremely annoying with their barking. Only when he keeps asking for me to help him. He gets on my nerves. Why can't he just make a potion to grow extra arms instead of annoying me to death.

**AD: Thanks! I was kinda clueless on that.**

**Zexion: **Even I knew that.

**AD: Oh stop showing off. Yay! Cookies! Yummy! I believe that. Heh. I will! That is hilarious!**

**Zexion: **Disturbing. I will never look at the Superior the same again.

**AD: Yup! Buh-bye!**

**nextstopparadise**

Nice story idea!  
I'd like to ask Zexion if nobodys need to eat since you guys are y'know... nothing?  
And also, is that your real haircolor?

**AD: Thanks!**

**Zexion: **Well, we don't have to, but we'd rather stick to our old Somebodies' life as much as we can. It's more comfortable. Yes, it is my real hair color.

**ilovezexionandaxel23**

hey there! well, question for Zexion Lets say if you did have a heart and  
there just happened to be a new member in the organization thats a female,  
would you take the time to get to know her or would you just treat her like  
the ground ur black boots walk on? please dont think me as a snob or anything im just curious btw... i LOVE your hair! its gorgeous all side swiped and what not hahahaha i also love your eyes mysterious hahahaha I LOVE YOU ZEXION! *hug* hahahaha Xemnas is probably jealous tehe AD, please give Xemnas a hug for me soften him up a bit he's too tense he should try yoga or something hahahahaha well bye!

**AD: Heh, it's about time, Lay.**

**Zexion: **Lay?

**AD: Her nickname.**

**Zexion: **Hello. I would be…kind, I guess, but I would treat her no different from the other members. The thing is, though, we don't have hearts so I don't have to worry about that.

**AD: Could you put it any nicer.**

**Zexion: **I cannot feel. Remember?

**AD: Now **_**that's **_** being a snob.**

**Zexion: **Do you personally give them sugar before they ask questions, AD?

**AD: No, but most of my friends are just like that. I can be like that, too!**

**Zexion: **Let's hope you don't try to prove it. Anyway, thank you for the compliments.

**AD: *pokes Zexion* She said she loved you.**

**Zexion: **I can hear. At least she didn't propose like some fangirls do. I've read them.

**AD: Me, too. Scary.**

**I definitely agree with you, Lay (It's easier to say than your screen-name). He does need yoga. I'll talk him into it!)**

**KingdomHeartsBoy21**

How old are you  
Free time acttivities  
Any pets  
Cat or dog  
Poop or pee  
Brotter or sister

**Zexion:** I think I was around seventeen when I became a Nobody, but I'm not sure. We Nobodies cannot remember much of their Somebody's life. I read my lexicon. I think I already answered that. Pets are not allowed in the organization. The Superior says that they will interfere with our mission. Besides, I hate animals. I already answered that one. I hate animals therefore I hate both of them. I'm allergic to cats and dogs are annoying. I will stop answering questions here.

**AD: Wise decision. Stupid brother.**

**Zexion: **I'm not going to question you further on that one, AD.

**AD: It's for the best. Anyway, sorry Zexion, but it's time to bring out our next guest. Thank you for putting up with all of this.**

**Zexion: **I can't say it was the best time nor the most exciting day of my life, but it was tolerable.

*walks off of stage*

**AD: Please welcome the Melodious Nocturne, Demyx!**

**Demyx: **Hi everyone.

**AD: It's so great to have you here, Demyx! Can I have a hug?**

**Demyx: **Sure, why not?

*hugs*

**AD: Thanks!**

**Demyx: **Anytime.

**AD: Now, we'll turn it to our reviewers! Let's see what kind of questions you'll get Demyx.**

**Demyx: **I'm looking forward to it…I guess.

**AD: Well, until next time…**

**AD/Demyx: Bye!**


	6. Demyx

**AD: So Demyx, are you ready to be questioned?**

**Demyx: **Yup!

**AD: Good. Here's your first question!**

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies**

YA...  
Sucine:Several hours later  
Ay*gasping for air*ok I turned everyone back to human! Except for Saix  
I don't know where that plushie went anyways time for questions  
So what kind of food you like what did people give you for a nickname?  
Moonya calls me lily any ways who is your most favorite person in  
Organization ? Do you like any one Do you love suger any sweets  
Who is your favorite organization member in plushie form and can I  
Have a hug and something from you like plushie or something?  
Moonya:*barges in*LILLY!  
Gulps yes?  
Moonya:didn't I tell you to keep your plushies away from foxes?  
Yes  
Moonya: well lokie here a said plushie  
In oh now to turn him back Aratsa custoca!  
*said came back*  
Ya! Well author San bye and here a cake! Bye!

**AD: That's great! Poor Saix. We'll never know.**

**Demyx: **I like chocolate.

**AD: And we always have to watch how much of it you eat.**

**Demyx: ***blushes* If you mean fans like yourself, I guess Demy or Dem-Dem. I don't know…Xigbar's pretty cool to hang out. It's never boring. Though I say that we do have hearts I have to say I can't answer that question. It gives me headaches. *rubs head* It's too confusing. I love sugar! Uh, I'd have to say Larxene ONLY because she won't shock me every time she pokes me.

**AD: We don't want any rumors starting around now do we?**

**Demyx: **No…You can have a hug, but I only have my sitar and a few CDs and I kinda need them both…sorry.

*hugs*

**AD: Keep plushies away from…foxes?**

**Bye?**

**ilovezexionandaxel23**

way to go AD! cookies for you! hahaha and dont think i forgot about you  
demyx! i also have cookies for you tehe i hope you like them theyre  
chocolate chip and i made them myself tehe but anyways... questions for  
demyx hahaha whats your favorite sea creature? where do you like to spend  
your free time? i personally love to chill by the pool hahaha if you could  
be any water creature what would you be? i would be a dolphin cause theyre so cute just like you! oops! did i just say that? *blushes* heheh well i hope you actually enjoy the talk show unlike the rest of the members and do you think zexion actually kinda... ya know... likes me? its been bothering me for a while haha well hugs for all of you! bye! *air kisses to everyone*

**AD: Thanks. *groans* More cookies. Here ya go, Demyx.**

**Demyx: **Thank you.

**AD: Oh no, don't give Demyx too much sugar…he might go on a sugar craze/high. I might have to band the sweets.**

Audience: OH NOES!

**AD: Just kidding.**

**Demyx: **I won't eat them all. I promise!

**AD: Ok…**

**Demyx: **I like turtles! On top of the Castle That Never Was. It rains all the time. I like pools, too, but the Superior told us we couldn't have one…I would be a fish! Heheh…uh…thanks!...I guess.

*whispers to AD*

She likes…Zexion?!

**AD: *nods* Yup! Sorry, Lay. Zexion isn't the easiest person to read. I can't really tell.**

**Demyx: **But Zexion's one of the ones who say they _don't _have hearts and say they can't feel.

**AD: I know, but there's always a chance.**

**Demyx: **I guess…

Thank goodness, air kisses.

**Eevee-san**

DEM-DEM! I LOVE YOU!

Ok, I've had my moment. So, here are your questions:  
Favorite Band  
Hobbies  
Favorite Movies  
Coolest member, besides yourself  
Ok, time to hand out presents! Brownies for AD, and Hugs for Demyx! Also you may have a burrito because burritos are awesome, like your mullet. Sorry, I had too many Nilla Waffers. ^.^

**Demyx: **Uh oh! *hides behind AD*

Uh all different kinds I guess. I usually don't focus on the band or what song it is. Weird, I know… Playing my sitar and writing songs! The Superior doesn't really let us, or gives us time, to watch the TV. Though Axel always says I hog it. I really don't. I'll have to say Xigbar. PRESENTS!

**AD: Along with chocolate, presents are next on Demyx's list.**

**More brownies. Heh, brings back funny memories.**

**Demyx: **Heh, don't give Organization XIII brownies.

**AD: You read my mind.**

**Demyx: ***hugs* Yay burritos? Thanks! Those are yummy, too!

**FMAandKHfangirl127**

DEMY-CHAN! -Honey senpai tackle-  
Aqua: -sigh- ok first your not short (or young enough) to pull that off, and  
second PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD IN THE WORLDS STOP! -gets on hands and knees and beggs-  
Ok ok I get it. Sorry demyx about the -chan part I don't know what came over me.  
Aqua: -_-"  
Anyways I have a few questions for you:  
first of who does your hair is AMAZING! -goes into fangirl mode-  
Aqua: oh boy how about I ask the rest of the questions:  
why is xemnas such a well... heartless ** to you?!  
What kind of music do you like?  
I'm guessing you don't like yaoi or stories that change or gender (yes they  
have them too) but I have to say that one of my favorite kh yaoi pairng is  
Zemnyx!  
Do you know any good songs that you can play on your sitar?  
Um... are you mad at sora for being a COMPLETE and UTTER ** to you? (please don't say anything about not having feelings cause I know already)  
DO you like sweets? if so what is your favorite?  
and lastly i would like to say that you are amazing and I am a huge fan!  
Meggy: and you called me a spazz  
Aqua: whatever besides he's cute!

**Demyx: **Oh no! *hides (again)*

**AD: Alright guys, you're gonna give Demyx a nervous breakdown.**

**Demyx: **Th-that's ok. I do. Lot's of gel. Th-that works. I'm scared. He thinks I'm worthless and can't fight to save my life. Though I did die. So I guess I failed at that.

**AD: Oh, you're not worthless, Demyx. I lost to you countless of times.**

***gives hug***

**Demyx: **Thanks. Heh, the kind I write and play myself on my sitar. N-no. That stuff scares me, too. ……They change my _gender_? Ewww. ……They pair me up with _Zexion_? Most of them I make up myself so you probably wouldn't know them. I make them up. I don't like to admit I can't feel…it sucks to know the Superior was right. But we do, too, have hearts. Nah, I don't blame Sora. Not that much anyway. Chocolate! Heheh, thanks!

**MsKittyCullen**

OMFG, DEMYX  
*Glomps*

You are one of my favourites. I have NO idea why people hate you :/

How long does it take to master a Sitar?  
Why do people find you annoying?  
Are you sure you dont have a heart? D:  
And finally...

Cats or Dogs?

And for a really random reason..  
Demyx- will you marry me?!

Yep, i think its the first proposal in this thing :3

Moar cookies for AD and Demyx  
And hugs too :D

Kitty  
xzx

**Demyx: ***whimpers* Do I need to hide again? People _hate _me? Heh, long enough I guess. I don't know. I kinda came with the skills when I became a Nobody. If you mean the Superior and the others well they don't think I can fight and that I'm useless. Oh, and that I believe that we have hearts. We do too have hearts…don't be mad…

**AD: Hehehe, OMG, everyone is asking that!**

**Demyx: **Cats are calm and cute, but dogs are happy and friendly. So I'd have to say dogs.

**AD: My dog, Missy, says hi!**

**Demyx: ***hides behind chair again, again.* N-n-no? Sorry.

Yay hugs!

**AD: *slaps forehead* **_**More **_**cookies?**

**I'm gonna get fat…**

**sailor winx**

oh no i didn't get a chance to ask zexy anything and tell him he is my thris  
favorite member.

demyx: was your other a merman? what do you think of tacos. do like the song "my sitar". why are you so hard to beat. i fought you 12 sinkin' times in  
order to beat you. how come you got serious when fought sora again; you scared me when you did that.

**AD: Don't worry, and to everyone else put there, there's a surprise in the last few chapters! So look forward to that! I'll tell Zexion for you anyway, though.**

**Demyx: **I don't remember much about my Somebody's life, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't a merman. Tacos are ok, but I prefer sweets! I think I've heard of that somewhere…

**AD: I love that song! It's on my ipod!**

**Demyx: **I don't know why I'm so tough to beat. Sorry…Huh, what are you talking about? Kinda confused.

**AD: Could you explain? I wanna know, too. And I'm pretty hard to get through to, eheheh.**

**nextstopparadise**

Demyx...are you mentally stable?  
And I don't mean that as an insult or anything, I think you're adorable...  
but you know... sudden moodswings,talking to yourself a lot, ect...?  
Anyhow,  
Who do you think is scarier, The Superior or Saïx?  
I love your hair. (That's not a question...)  
Why do people/you say you're a bad fighter? You're like... the second hardest to beat after Sephiroth!

**Demyx: **I'm pretty sure I'm mentally stable. Why do you ask? Thank you. Moodswings? I know I talk to myself, but that's only to calm myself down before a fight. Especially one I'm gonna lose. But I don't think I have moodswings. What else am I doing wrong that's considered not mentally stable?

They're both scary. I'd have to say Saix. He's more likely to kill me other than the Superior. Even though he did send me on that suicidal mission.

**AD: How do you make that double dot above Saix's name? I have no idea how to do it and it's bugging me.**

**Demyx: **Thank you. Lots of people seem to like my hair. Strange. Why would it be a question? Heh, thanks.

**AD: Personally, I think Xemnas is the hardest to beat.**

**Lucario star**

Yeah! I have my heart back! Got it memorized? Told you i'm back dance water dance !Anywho demyx what do you think of saix puppy comics?At night i say can you feel the moon's power?BYE!Got it memorized?

**Demyx: **You got you heart taken away? That'sterrible! Why do you keep saying "Got it memorized"? I thought that was Axel's thing. Aww, now you're taking my catch phrase. I think that if I ever did that to Saix he would personally make the rest of my life slow and painful. Though it did make me laugh. Saix is _nothing _ like that, believe me. That's sort of Saix's thing, "Can you feel the moon's power". It's kind of creepy.

Bye.

**AD: Alright, DominicluvsDelia is up next, but I gotta say, D3D33, I didn't know what review to put down. I tried to text you but you wouldn't answer! Anyway, I just posted the one with the questions for Demyx.**

**Demyx: **Yay!

**DominicluvsDelia33**

Sorry I keep forgetting to go on here *Smack myself on the forehead.* Fist  
of all you are like the bestest buddy Axel or Roxas(I think Roxas) could ever  
have, a hug and a brownie for you! Axel, I was making Jambalya(I think that is how it is spelled) and it was really spicy! Any way, Zexion, sorry I wasn't  
able to get on here(I forgot, AGAIN *SMACK*) you deserve a hug(By the way I am alot like you, at times...) Question time!  
Who is your bestestest buddy ever(Axel or Roxas)?  
Fav animal(Really don't have to answer these next few, or this one.)?  
Second Fav color(Don't say another form of blue-PLEASE!!)?  
Do you like to read?

I think that is all Oh and AD said I almos gave you an Exiety Attack, Sorry  
so, so, so sorry. Another brownie and a Hug!

**Demyx: **Don't smack yourself in the forehead, it hurts! Yay, more chocolate!

**AD: I swear you're gonna go on a sugar craze.**

**Demyx: ***shrugs* Om nom nom nom! Brownie!

Thank you.

Axel's kinda mean to me at times, but Roxas is usually nice. So I guess Roxas! Blue's my first as you have already guessed, but my second color would probably be a dark, seaweed-ish green. Heheh.

**AD: Wow, what a surprise, more brownies. Thanks. A what attack? Uh, hugs, I guess?**

**Well, I 'm sorry to say, Demyx, but it looks like our time together is over…**

**Demyx: **It was fun! I had a lot of fun! Funfunfunfunfun! Just the proposal and nervous attacks weren't, but funfunfun anyway!

**AD: Here comes the sugar craze. You better go Demyx.**

**Demyx: **Alrighty then, Bye!!!

*waves wildly*

**AD: Anyway, before we bring out our next guest, I have an announcement to make. Sorta like a commercial:**

**Alright, it any of you have read my profile very recently, you'll notice that I'm adding a Weekly Riddle. I don't know, just something fun for me to do. Check weekly for the riddle. The first one will be up tonight! Just PM me if you want to participate and guess the answer. There will be a first, second, and third place. The names will stay up until new winners. The first place winner will earn a spot in:**

"**THE WEEKLY RIDDLE HALL OF FAME"**

**So please keep an eye out for the riddle at the top of my profile!**

**AD: Our next guest will be none other than the Luna Diviner him self. Please welcome Saix!**

**Saix: …**

**AD: It seems he has no response.**

***peers closely at Saix***

**Saix: **Will you please go away. I do not want to be here.

**AD: *interrupts* Anyway, please send in your questions fast! (He might try to kill me!) Don't kill the author, Saix!**

**That's bad! Bad bad bad!**


	7. Saix

**AD: And here we see the wild Saix.**

**Saix: **I am not a wild animal.

**AD: Darn, ruin my fun why don't you. *throws away safari outfit***

**First, question.**

**Gunslinger 117**

Hello. Again.

Saix: Are you allowed to eat suger?

Why are you second in command?

How smart are you?

Where did you get your scar?

Who do you hate the most?

Why is your element the moon?

That's all for now.

**Saix: **Greetings. Yes, I just don't like it. You see what it does to Demyx. I am honored enough that the Superior feels that I am trustworthy enough to know his plans. Smarter than you. I received it when I became a Nobody. Axel. That was the element given to me by the Superior.

**Eevee-san**

Woo! Saix!  
So...  
I don't have a question for you. I just wanted to hug you, and give you some  
cookies, and give AD a hug and some cookies, cuz I luff giving out gifts!~

**Saix: **Then why bother reviewing? Pardon? You want to _hug _me. I don't eat sweets. My apologies.

**AD: So…**_**are **_**you gonna let her hug you?**

**Saix: **It takes less effort. Might as well let her have her way.

**sailor winx**

i ment when Demyx said "silence traiter" that kinda took me by surpise.

YAY SAIX

why did you flip your hair when first encountered Sora. what is it like being  
the first non-apperentice member of the organization. what is it like dealing  
with the less mature members.

**AD: Oh ok, that clears it up. Thanks!**

**Saix: **I'm unable to see your enjoyment. I was making sure it was out of my hood. I was not_ flipping _my hair. If I could feel, it annoys me to no end that that I was not apart of six. Usually I can get my points across easily enough, but if that doesn't work, going into my berserk state suites the situation fine.

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies**

Moonya:Hi moonya here um lilly got scared of saix and ran aways  
Since she saw that saix is back and not in plushie(phone rings)just a min  
Me:is he gone yet? Cause if so Yay  
Moonya:Have you checked behind your self?  
Me:no?(looks behind herself)OMGITSHIMOMGHELPMEPLEASE!...  
Phone:you have been disconnected sorry but thank you for calling  
Moonya that's not good well here's her list of ? And some steak cuisine  
Have you ever lve someone Do you love the superior Are you bipolar  
Are you part dog? Is your mom a dog is your dad a human  
Can you stop scowling for a day? Cause if you do it'll make the members  
Even more scared of you Those Axel prank you all the time?  
Which reviewer do you like and are you torturing lily right now?  
Well that's all for now and hope lilly is safe

**Saix: **No. No, I only respect him as my Superior. No. No I am not. No, I do not have any memories of my Somebody's life, but I know they were both human. No I can not. ………To my despair (AD asked me to answer questions as if I could feel) yes, he does.

**BeyondBirthday187**

Hello Saix!

1. Can I hug you? (Please don't say no D:)

2. What was your reaction to the fangirls pairing of you and Xemnas (IF you  
had a heart of course!)

3. Would you want some cake?

Ta ta for now! ~~ Beyond ~~ -vanishes in black smoke-

**Saix: **If you must. It was disturbing beyond my belief. No, thank you. I don't like sugar as I have already explained.

**DominicluvsDelia33**

Saix, DO NOT KILL AD, or I will kill you, and by the anxiety atack, that was to Demyx, you said I almost gave him one. Anyway questions(Not many I promise)  
Who do you hate the most(I'm going to say this again, DO NOT GIVE ME THAT CRAP ABUOUT NOT HAVING HEARTS, pretend that is not happenning!!)?  
Waht color, Black, Blue or White?  
Fav Organization Mem?  
Fav thing to do?  
You get a hug, too. And a cookie, if you want.

**AD: Heh, thanks Sel! Don't worry, I'm still alive. *glares at Saix***

**Saix: **I think you would have some trouble carrying out that threat. Maybe I should get rid of her so we can all go home. It would, of course, also make things…interesting. Axel. I've already answered this question I believe. I don't like colors. The Superior since all of the others act immaturely. No, thank you. Demyx is already on a sugar craze and I would rather not push my luck by giving him another cookie.

**Lucario star**

Can you feel the moon's power? Dance water Dance! Got it memorized? So what do you think of served and saix puppy comics? BYE! Got it memorized?

**Saix: **That is my saying. I do _not_ act like a dog and definitely not for number 9 at that.

**Ravenr20**

Why do they call you berserker boy...oh, wait that's just me! why do you hate everyone? why do you have an x on your face? do you like ice cream or pie?

**Saix: **I do not hate everyone. It's just everyone around me is immature. Other than the Superior of course. I have answered that question already. I received it when I became a Nobody. Neither.

**FMAandKHfangirl127**

-glare-  
Aqua: come on meggy be nice  
no. -continues glaring-  
Aqua: -sigh- anyways I guess I have a few questions  
reaction to yaoi, favorite books, hobbies, animals, and colors. And I do have  
one thing to add, I think you look like a woman and that you and Xemnas make a cute couple. One last thing to Demyx, sorry if we scared you MEGGY just ahs issues. -huggs Demyx-  
-does same- I no like Saix.  
Aqua: I know you just have to deal with it for a little while.  
-to Saix- XP BYE! keep up the good work and update soon! you're doing a great job.

**Saix: **Believe me when I say I can glare far longer than you can. If I could feel, disturbed. I don't have time to read. That is 4 and 6's job. I will not comment on those additions.

**AD: Thanks! I try my best.**

**Saix: ***rolls eyes and scowls*

**AD: *jabs Saix in the ribs* Be nice.**

**Saix: **To your dismay, nice is not one of my talents.

**AD: Yeah, and if I were you I'd start working at attaining that talent and I'd also be ashamed at what talents I do have. That is, **_**if **_**I were you.**

**Saix: ***pulls out claymore*

**AD: Oh put that thing away. You can't use it here against me anyway.**

**Saix: **Hits invisible shield.

**AD: Exactly. Now I think your turn is over. Good bye. *waves***

*Saix slumps off stage*

**AD: That's right! Go and pout. Pouting always works. *sarcastically***

**For our next guest, Marluxia!**

**Marluxia: **Hey, how's it goin'?

**AD: Review fast. Marluxia will only be here for a limited time only!**

**Marluxia: ***confused* I'm not a toy.

**AD: *pats shoulder* Don't worry, dear, I won't sell you. **


	8. Marluxia

**AD: And we're back with Marluxia. Are you ready for your first question?**

**Marluxia: ***shrugs* Sure,

**Gunslinger 117**

Ok...

Marluxia: Are you gay?

Why is your favorite color pink?

Flowers? Is that even an element?

Why did you wanna take over the organization?

**Marluxia: **No, I'm not! I don't understand why everyone thinks that. No… well, yeah. Yes it is! That is why it was given to me. Though all of the good elements were taken by the time I came into position. But flowers it was! So I took it proudly. Because I believed nothing was happening while _Xemnas _was in charge. We were never any closer to getting our hearts in the end than we were in the beginning. I felt as if I could take that position better. And I probably could've, too.

**MsKittyCullen**

I'm still feeling rejected from Demyx, but im back to answer questions :D

Hey Marluxia!  
How did you get the nickname Marly?  
Where do you get your hair done?  
What's your favourite type of flower  
And if you became the leader of organisation XI, What would you change?

Lol, I couldnt think of anything.

Kitty  
xzx

**AD: Oh I'm sorry. He's kinda in the bathroom…giving back all of the cookies and sweets he ate.**

**Marluxia: **Just a short version of my name actually. Axel sorta started it. That's how it was when I became a Nobody and I've kept it that way ever since. I'd make sure we'd actually _get _our hearts in the end of the game, heh. That's ok. And it's Organization XIII. But sometimes stupid keyboards short out (Or whatever) so it's understandable.

**Lucario star**

Can you feel the sunshine? Marxulia? What do you think of served? Are you  
related to the grim reaper? Bye! Got it memorized?

**Marluxia: **Yeah? Heh, I think it's _hilarious_!

*looks over behind the curtain*

_Ehem…._

**Marluxia: **Even though it's not true of course! No, do I look like a walking skeleton? Uh, sure.

**thunDaClap**

:D Marluxia! Yay!

OK question time:

1. Your hair. It is pink and girly. Why?  
2. Seriously, flowers as an element?  
3. All these just scream gay. Are you?  
4. Wanna cookie? Here *cookie.*

**Marluxia: **Yay! It's me! Yes. I know. That's what color it was when I became a Nobody. I've grown used to it though. That's what the Superior gave me. Being a high number doesn't help of course. Ummm, I know. But I'm not! I swear it! Yay!

**BeyondBirthday187**

-glares- ...I don't like you for some reason... To Saix: it's sugar-less  
cake!  
1. How do you respond to the pairing 4/11?

2... aww. what the hell! can I have a hug?

3. Do you know your paired up with Zexion O.o

Bye! Beyond~

**Marluxia: **Aww, why not? Now _that _is creepy! Sure. I am?! No freakn' way!

**sailor winx**

Marluxia! what's up!

If you had a heart; how does it feel that Nomura was going to make you a  
girl. What do you think of people making you flamboyant and gay just because you have pink hair and her element is flowers. do you have any good tips on having a healthy garden.

**Marluxia: **Hey, nothin' much. Just answering questions. What!? Are you serious.

**AD:*waves hand wildly* When I first saw you on 'Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories' for the DS I thought you were a girl, but then I thought you could also be a guy. So, my bro, KingdomHeartsBoy21, and I decided to call you 'it'. No offense by the way.**

**Marluxia: **You know, when people say 'No offense' that doesn't mean I don't feel the burn.

**AD: Sorry.**

**Marluxia: **Nah, it's ok. I think it's terribly rude. Like reading a book and…wait, what's that saying again? Oh darn it. Oh yeah! Like reading a book by its cover. I'm usually pretty boring, but I'm acting seeing how many questions _Saix _got. Yup, water, fertilize, sunshine, repeat! You can even make a dance and/or jig if you're bored to go along with it.

**Eevee-san**

Woo!  
Marluxia! Why is you hair pink!  
Hugs and cake for you Marluxia! You too AD!

**Marluxia: **Woo! Uh, Eevee-san! That's the color it was when I became a Nobody! Thanks.

**AD: Thanks! Same to you!**

**DominicluvsDelia33**

(She will sell you) JK any way what is your fav flower? Fave plant(Other  
than a flower)? Do you like Larxene?( in which way, I WANT TO KNOW!)? (Sorry had a little to much sugar and I shot a turky during Youth Yurky Day, but unfortunatly I can't find it.) do you have a fav animal, if so what? And fav Bug? You get a hug and a brownie. you are awesome, love the hair dude, love the hair.

**Marluxia: **I'll have to say roses. Venus fly trap. That might not be spelled right. As a friend? Sure. Obviously. Don't worry, me too!

**AD: Awesome! Too bad you can't find it, though…**

**Marluxia: **Not really. I don't have any. Probably butterflies if I had to pick on though. They don't eat your garden. They just make it look better. Thanks! Well that's a first. Yay! You didn't ask if I was gay!

**KingdomHeartsBoy21**

Do you get to pick your weapons?  
Who is your favorite in the XI?

**Marluxia: **No we didn't. The Superior did. Why does everyone keep doing this? It's Organization XIII! I'll have to say Larxene, I guess. I don't know.

**AD: Alright, Marluxia, it's time for you to go,**

**Marluxia: **Oh alright. See ya, all!

**AD: Our next quest is Xigbar!**

**Xigbar: **It's about time I get called out here!

**AD: Sorry! You do know that you're one of my favorite characters, right?**

Xigbar: Then why wasn't I in your penname?

**AD: Sorry?**

**Xigbar: **It's ok.

**AD: So who's got a question for Xigbar?**


	9. Xigbar

**AD: Alright Xigbar, are you ready for your first question?**

**Xigbar:** You bet, dudette.

**Gunslinger 117**

I have a question for Xigbar.

Xigbar: Were you the one who made up Xemnas's inappropriate nickname?

How'd you get your eye patch?

Why are you not second in command if you're Number II?

**Xigbar: **Of course you do. I'm answering the questions, right? Heheheh…good times, good times. Uh, I mean, no, of course it wasn't me. Heheh, he might be listening. Long story cut short: Never let Xaldin run with scissors. The Superior trusts Saix more. I can kinda see why. And the number II thing doesn't really work that way in trust. Just sorta who came in the organization in order I guess.

**Lucario star**

Hi xigbar! Tell larxene I will kill her then i'll revive her then kill her  
some more. Anywho what do you think of Xaldin? Can you tase the rainbow? Bye! Dance water dance!

**Xigbar: **Dude! I'll do me best without getting beat up. He's ok, I guess. Heh, I can when I'm eating Skittles!

**sailor winx**

XIGGY! how you been a good boy? what is it like being a surfer pirate dude? how should i warp space like you. what is your favorite kind of gun

AD: dude you are awsome!

**Xigbar: **Yes I have. I see you've been learning from me. Good job. It's awesome of course! I'm like the life of the party! The guns I use! Nothing works better when you're out killing Heartless.

**AD: If that was to me, THANKS! Xigbar wanted it to be for him.**

**Xigbar: **Darn it.

**BeyondBirthday187**

Lol Hi Xigbar!

1. Have you read served?

2. Can I have a hug?

3. Do you want that cake Saix didn't want?

4. I'm gonna list all the pairings I saw with you so far: Saix and Xigbar,  
Xaldin and Xigbar, Luxord and Xigbar, and Demyx and Xigbar. How do you respond to these couples?

Bye bye! Beyond~~

**Xigbar: **Lol, hi. Yes I have and dude, it's awsome! I totally get to shoot Axel in the face. Axel's not a bad or anything I just found it extremely funny! Knock yourself out. Yesiree. _Saix _and me? Now that is disturbing. Kinda figured Xaldin and me, don't know why. Surprisingly, I just found out about that yesterday and boy was I surprised. I even read a few. I've known 'bout Demyx and me. We're sorta friends, but definitely _not _like that. I swear! Bye-bye!

**Eevee-san**

Xigbar:  
How did you get those scars?

Hugs and cookies for AD and Xigbar!

**Xigbar: **Sigh, oh alright, I'll tell all of you at the end of the story. How's that? Yay!

**AD: Yay!**

**ilovezexionandaxel23**

hey there organization XI! lay here and im so sorry for not being here for  
the past 2 people ive just been so busy with school and soccer and yada...  
yada... yada hahaha so let me first say to marluxia that i do not think ur  
gay guys can like pink theres nothing wrong with that! pink is awesome!  
tough guys wear pink hahaha but anyways... why do u have to be so strict  
saix? u and xemnas should both take a yoga class maybe go to one of those  
steam beds or something hahaha but now for xigbar i was just wondering...  
why do u have an eye patch? did something happen when u were a somebody or once u became a nobody? and why do they call u guys(and larxene) nobodies? U are people, well the make up of a person, but a person all the same anyways... um... do u like where u are? like in the organization? i think it would be pretty cool to be an organization member hahaha well i cant think of anything else to ask u oh! i brought in some extra chili cheese dogs that i had for supper btw... the chili sauce is kinda spicy so dont use too much but axel u can use all u want *smiles* ok but i know ur very picky when it comes to food ad so i brought an extra cheesey pizza just for u and u don't have to share with the organization members if u dont wanna hahaha sorry that this is so long im just in a talkative mood! hahaha ok well toodles! *smiles and waves* *exits door but quickly runs back in* i almost forgot! *runs over to xigbar* ive given everyone here a hug but u... *runs to saix* ... and u... *flinches and runs to marluxia* dont kill me! but hug for u... and u know what? ill just hug all of u one more time *runs and hugs all of organization XI* ok bye!

**Xigbar: **Oh come on, dude. I didn't come on here to read a novel. And it's XIII. Sheesh, it's not that hard to put 3 capitol 'I's. Ok, I'm just gonna skip to the part when you talk about me. Let's see here…Marly…stupid Marly... _more _about stupid Marly…somethin' gay…Marly perhaps? *Evil laugh*

**Marluxia: **I am _not _gay, Xigbar! Oh and thanks by the way, your name's too long to type.

**Xigbar: **Stop hogging my time, Marly! Oh my God, get off the stage!

Anyway…something about Saix and Xemnas…Oh! Did you know that they're a couple

_Are not!_

**Xigbar: **Sheesh….yogurt…yogurt?...oh! yoga…stupid Saix…Ah yes, me.

I said I'd tell ya later! Uh, ask Xemnas. Does it look like I'm the type of person to be answering a confusing question like that!? I don't think so.

**AD: I'll explain it later.**

Uh, sure. No complaints I guess. It is. Ugh, don't show them to Vexen. I lost my new pair of shoes just because he had to _try _a chili dog. Gross.

**AD: Yay cheesy pizza, my fav!**

**Xigbar: **Can I have some?

**AD: Sure, why not.**

**Xigbar: **Yes! Anyways, *mouth full of pizza* she's says bye yet things she calls words keep coming out. Yeah! Like that. Yeah…stop it. Bye!

**FMAandKHfangirl127**

oh joy it's the one-eyed aging elf demon guy who thinks he's a surfer dude  
but isn't and is a total retard.  
Aqua: -rolls eyes- she's jsut depressed that she missed marluxia's time on  
the talk show. (Blame her mother!) but I do have a few questions for Xiggy:  
Why is it that people call you the stupidest person in the organization?  
Where did you get your guns? (I think they're awesome!) Where did you get the eyepatch and that scar on your cheek? Um...(Meggy: why are you such a pain in the ** to beat in the game?) Aqua: ignore her. What was it like working with Ansem and Sexy Zexy I mean Zexion. (SORRY! I don't know waht came over me) Has Axel killed Vexen yet back stage? (please say yes please say yes!) And are you allowed to have sugar?  
I have no questions AND I can SO glare longer than Saix! (btw YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL! my brother thought you and Vexen were women!) Keep up the good work AD, and update soon! oh and Marluxia I know I didn't get to ask you any questions but you still get a hug and can I have a rose please?

**Xigbar: **Hey! I could shoot that foul mouth of yours right off if I wanted to! But I'm more civil than that.

**AD: Right.**

**Xigbar: **I am totally a surfer dude, dude. And I'm _not _an elf demon thingie, whatever you said I was!

I know! I'm totally smart! The computer just fixes all of my mistakes.

**AD: I'm getting tired of clicking the 'change' button.**

**Xigbar: **Oh shut up. Oh, you like them? Xemnas gave 'em to me. There one of a kind. Thanks! Not even gonna answer it. Just scroll to the bottom. Hey! I work hard! I better be hard to beat in the game! Heh, great. We had a fun time! Well, at least Axel and I did. Nope, can't say he has. Sorry. Duh, it's the main ingredient in my diet. Not that I'm on a diet. Hah! I doubt you can! I'm offended. I do _not _look like a girl. Now, Marly's another subject.

**AD: I forget if I already said this or not, I think I did. My bro, KingdomHeartsBoy21, and I called him an it.**

**Xigbar: **But I wouldn't tell that to Saix if I were you.

**AD: I will!**

**Marluxia: ***runs out and gets on one knee* Thank you and here, you may have this rose.

**Xigbar: ***pushes Marluxia off of stage* I swear! If you come out here one more time I'll kill you!

*Marluxia runs back behind curtain*

**Xigbar: **That's more like it.

**thunDaClap**

I'm glad you liked the cookie, Marly.

OMFG XIGBAR!! YOU ARE TEH COOLEST!

*super choking glomp ACTIVATE!*

^^' sorry...

1. What happened to your eye?  
2. Where'd that there scar come from (the one on your face)?  
3. Can you GET any more cooler? Seriously!  
4. Wanna banana cream pie? Made it this mornin'.

**Marluxia: **It was delicious.

**Xigbar: **What did I just say!?

**Marluxia: **Right, don't worry, I'm going.

**Xigbar: **Good. Anyway, you better believe it's me. Oh yeah, I'm the coolest! Darn another spelling error. Better fix that.

**AD: Which means more work for me…**

**Xigbar: **You will see! AGAIN! You will see. I don't know. Probably. Not. Dude, you are awesome! I want that banna….wait…ba-na-na cream pie! Yum!

**AD: Ok, everyone, just about all of you wanted to know how Xigbar got some of his scars. Well, here he is with his amusing story.**

**Xigbar: **Ok, way back in the organization, Xaldin was the cook. Well, he had a stabby problem with his lances. That's how we lost most of the organization until we got more Nobodies to fill their places not more than a week later. It got to the point where he had Demyx hanging from the ceiling. So, Xemnas ordered him for punishment in the basement. He was left there with only safety scissors and some colored paper. Let's just say, we never knew Xaldin had an artist in him. You shouda seen some of the things he made. Paper cutouts of all of the other members' weapons. It was amazing! I even got to see mine. Anyway, one morning I was having my morning coffee in the hallway. And here comes Xaldin with his newest creation going to show Xemnas. I was meaning to trip him, but no, stupid Xaldin doesn't fall. You know what he did? He fell all right…on top of me! The stupid scissors went into my right eye and I never saw again.

What's the moral to the story, kids? DON"T RUN WITH SCISSORS!

Anyway, on to the next story. I was on a mission and this huge Heartless pops up, ok? And I'm aiming at it with on of my guns. Another stupid Heartless comes up right under it and knocks it upward. I shot it and it cut into my cheek. Sucked real bad. I shot that Heartless good.

Moral to that story? DON"T PLAY WITH GUNS, you little midgets!

**AD: Xigbar, I don't think calling little children midgets is really necessary.**

**Xigbar: **I get angry telling that story. So too bad!

**AD: Ok then! Well time for our net member. This member will be our last. But don't be sad! After this we'll have all of them together for a few chapters so you can ask whoever you want. Or even hold a conversation with them!**

**Time to call out Luxord!**

**Luxord: **Hey!

**AD: Send in your questions quickly!**

**Bye!**


	10. Luxord

**AD: And we're back. It's time for your first question, Luxord.**

**Luxord: **Go ahead.

**ilovezexionandaxel23**

yay! its the drunk british man! hahaha sorry just some things ive seen on  
the internet hahaha oh yeah! XIGBAR! you better be nice to marluxia or so help me i will come back there and strangle you hahaha but that was really sweet how you tried to give Aqua a rose you are so romantic! hahaha could I have one? and dont let luxord send you back stage if he does you have my permission to destroy him hahaha just kidding luxord but still i would like a rose ok now for the questions why do you find gambling so fun? all you do is lose most of the money you came with but anyways, i love your accent! (is that how you spell it?) hahaha but whats with the earings? are they earings? im sorry that just shows you how much i know about the Organization oh yeah! xigbar i did put 3 Is on the organization thing but it didnt show up i guess oh well! i hope you all had a good time on the show and i cant wait to ask all the rest of you some questions! anyone want celery? i know i do! hahaha but cookies for you all and some more cheesey pizza for ad along with xigbar hahaha see i pay attention to stuff like that hahaha well bye! *air kisses to everyone*

**AD: Sheesh, Lay, did you **_**have **_**to write **_**another **_**novel? That's my thing!**

**Luxord: **Ya! It's the drunk British man! Where?! Oh, wait, it's me. Oh well!

**AD: That was mean. But he was mean to Marly. So, oh well.**

**Marluxia: ***throws rose from behind curtain*

**AD: You can talk to him in the last chapters, Lay, sheesh.**

**Luxord: **Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! It's my powers and I'm good at it. I can scam…no wait, I mean, win money off of my fellow members. Thank you! Yes they are. I got them when I became a Nobody and I'm proud of them. So don't dis the earings! How much you know or don't know?

**AD: I'm kinda stuff.**

**Luxord: **And I'm recently dealing with a hangover. It's amazing I haven't- Uh oh. *runs out of room*

Five Minutes Later

**Luxord: **Ok, I'm good now. BYE! *falls off of chair*

**AD: *slaps face* Oh God, he's drunk.**

**sailor winx**

what's up dude. Can you time travel since your element is time. what is your  
favorite card game. what do you think of larxene. do you like pie.

that's all i got for now. TTFN!

**Luxord: **Nothin' much, dude! Sure, if I wanted to. Probably 'Go Fish' oh yeah. I have to say 'Poker' I get me some munny. She scares me…Yes I do! Bye!

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies**

Hi sorry for not review busy with homework and such and I'm in a hospital  
Cause I thought that saix attacked but it was a blue bear wierd anyways  
Here is my question for luxord the gambler and winner in cards may and poor sol  
Be lucky to win or he will lose his life or munny  
How did you became good. are ya magician with card tricks  
Are ya related to jack sparrow can I have some of the stuff they drink  
On the what ya call it a pub me thinks anywasy can I have some  
I asked moonya and she said no cause that stuff will make me lose  
Brain cells I wonder if it was ok to send it to the other members cause sent  
It to them I wonder what's happening now oh wells! And can you do something For me? Can ya help carry this barrel saying rum since moonya told Me to get rid of it and author San! I gots a prize for ya all the kingdom  
hearts Orginazation members plushie and life size axel and demyx plushies! I have other Life size plushies so reviewers can have them if they want Wel Bye!

**AD: Are you serious?! Are you ok? That's terrible! Well, I hope you get better.**

**Luxord: **Ok? Uh yeah, I'm a magician *sarcastic I think* (Remember, is drunk!) Nope, but him and I were at a bar last night…or this morning. If you want to be like this. Yup, it does. Just have a good look at Xigbar. He's in the negatives! But don't worry, I've gotten him to stop…I think. If I can, sure. Yes! More rum. *gulps down half of it*

**AD: *ignores Luxord* Yes! I've always wanted plushies of the Organization XIII! OMG thank you! Heheheheh.**

**BYE!**

**Lucario star**

What do you think of served? You remind me of las vegas for some reason. Bye! Can you feel the sunshine instead of the moon?

**Luxord: **I love that! I'd totally do that if I could! I got smashed eheheheh. Thank you I think. Uh I think.

When I go outside people throw garbage at me. At night I can still hear the screaming.

**Demyx: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, Nooooooooooooo, Ahhhhhhhhh, Noooo!

**BeyondBirthday187**

ZOMG! Hello Luxord! (Thanks for the hug Xiggy! x3)

1. How do you respond to all this pairings? You and Xigbar, You and Xaldin  
(I'm a XalLux fangirl xD), and you and Demyx? (That's all I saw so far...)

2. Can I have a hug?

3. How do you respond to all the fangirls pairing you up with people?

4. What would you do if you had a heart?

That's all for now! Bye bye! ~Beyond

**Luxord: **Hello! What the hell?! Me 'n _Xaldin_? Haven't seen that one. Anyway, I go get smashed. Sure. I'll just go and get drunk again. Get drunk trying to forget it ever happened. That's my solution. Works too.

**Eevee-san**

Woo!  
Luxord, what's you favorite card game?

Cake for AD! And a hug for Luxord!

**Luxord: **Poker.

**AD: Yay!**

**Luxord: **Yay!

**thunDaClap**

Okay, this is like the third review but who cares.

Luxord is awesome. Luxord is great. So is his accent.

1. You used some big words that I didn't understand at Port Royal, so my  
question is: Where'd you learn them?  
2. How the hell did Goofy think that 'Parley' sounded like barley?!

I got a joke for you. If you don't like it... well, here it is.

What is the definition of killing time?  
Throw Luxord out of a window.

That is a bad joke.

**Luxord: **Oh yeah! That's what I get from hanging around Xemnas too much. Not really. It was more sorta like an experiment for me. I wanted to try and act like him and Saix. Besides, I'm not _that _dumb. Now _he's _the dumb one there. I think he had some stuff in his ears. Aww, now that's mean. But I don't think you meant it by what you said in the beginning. Did you?

**FMAandKHfangirl127**

LUXY! -tackles-  
Aqua: ^^" I should be used to this by now but I'm not. oh well Hey luxord! I  
have so's some questions cause meggy is to busy being a rabid fangirl to even bother.  
I HAD SUAGAR TODAY U GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT? and Xigbar I am sorry for calling you those things... I... I think you're AWESOME! and if it makes you feel better I'll give you a hug -huggs- THANK YOU MARXULIA! I love you and Xigbar don't be mean to him! xp  
Aqua: AS I WAS SAYING! Luxord:  
What is your favorite book?  
Card game?  
Do you play poker and could you beat Allen Walker?  
any hobbies?  
Do you drink tea? (cause you have an english accent which I think is  
AWESOME!)  
Are YOU allowed to have suagar?  
do you know any card tricks?  
AND I have to say that I am a huge fan and that you are amazing and one of my favprite organization xI members.  
I LOVE YOU LUXY!  
Aqua: that's it I'm locking you in your room  
NO!  
Aqua: then behave  
Fine... Keep up the good work ad and update soon!

**Luxord: ***brushes off cloak* Sheesh, I fall down enough.

**Xigbar: **Thanks, dude! You're pretty awesome, too!

**Marluxia: **I love you, too! Hah! That totally proves I'm not gay!

**Xigbar: ***coughs* Gay!

**Marluxia: **Am not!

**Xigbar: **Are too!

**Luxord: ***smiles* Get the hell outa here.

*Both run*

**Luxord: **Now that's more like it. Poker for Dummies. Poker. Duh. Playing cards and getting money from my fellow Nobodies. Yes I do and might I say whiskey is absolutely wonderful in it. Duh, what else do I put in my whiskey tea? Thank you. Don't lock her in her room. She's nice. Hyper, but still awesome.

**AD: Thanks and I will! Sorry for the delay, all. My computer got I virus so I couldn't go onto it for a few days. It was torture!**

**Alright, now it's time to invite the **_**entire **_**organization out. Give them a hand!**

*whoops and applause*

**They will be here for quite a few chapters so don't hesitate to strike up a conversation with a few of them and continue to ask them questions.**

**Have fun!**

**Bye!**


	11. All part one

**AD: And we're finally back. Here's our first question!**

**sailor winx**

hi everybody! larxene: you are my favorite member. what is it like sharing a  
castle with 12 guys.

Demy: how come your attitude changed when you said "silence traitor.

Xemnas: after you gain a heart will you take over all the worlds. if you do  
cani help.

saix:that was totally a hair flip. why are your ears so pointy, they look  
like elf ears.

Marluxia: i am trying to grow a man eating plant any advice.

roxas: you are so adorable.

AD: do oyu liike jellyfish.

BYE-BYE

**Larxene: **Oh yeah! Oh it's hell. Though it's not that bad since more than half of them are scared of me.

**Demyx: **I don't know. I got kinda mad that Roxas had betrayed us and he wasn't showing any signs of him returning. So I got a little upset.

**Xemnas: **We will all return to our own worlds, but I did have that in mind. If I do get that chance I shall keep your offer in mind.

**Saix: **It was certainly not. Even I don't know that. My guess is that it happened when I became a Nobody.

**Marluxia: **They don't take normal fertilizer. They're carnivores. And most important, don't get killed.

**Roxas: **Thanks!

**AD: No…I got attacked by some a couple years ago. Got stung twice. Heh, I thought I crab was on my leg, but then I couldn't find the crab. The scar on my ankle was cool until it healed a year later.**

**FMAandKHfangirl127**

HELLO EVERYONE HOW ARE YOU?  
Aqua: for god's sake get a life or a job which ever is easier.  
xp  
Aqua: -sigh- I guess I'll be the one talking then. -looks around room and  
sees meggy is not here- ...ok then... Well the only questions I have are for  
marluxia cause we missed him and that would be: who does your hair, what is your favorite flower besides roses, and can you have sugar? As for everyone else I hope you haven't been wierded out by Meggy... she jsut gets hyper when she sees her favorite characters. Xemnas as mad (don't you dare give me any crap abot not having a heart xemnas) you may be at meggy for the video of you please don't it was all larxene's fault. so BYE! -runs out of the room- ...ok then that was wierd. well that's all I have to say and I know how you feel Ad with viruses they are a pain in the **! so keep up the good work and update soon! this story just makes me laugh and is one of the best i've read I mean it. thanks for a good laugh.

**Everyone: **Fine…

**Xemnas: **Are you talking about us by any chance? We do have a job.

**Marluxia: **I do, you like? Violets. Yes, yes I can.

**AD: Luckily Demyx is out of his sugar craze.**

**Xemnas: **Larxene…

**Larxene: **Eheh, wasn't my fault!

**AD: Oh yes they are! I hate them. Heh, thanks! It means a lot.**

**ilovezexionandaxel23**

*catches rose* thanks Marluxia! *blushes* hello organization XI! lay  
here... again hahaha but now to ask the rest of u some questions Larxene: i  
see why u beat up all the guys i mean u being the only girl uve gotta defend  
urself hahaha but how do u like it in the organization? Lexaus: im sorry  
but u scare me *runs and hides behind Axel* please dont hurt me but what do u like about being a Nobody? To anyone else who i did not mention: zup?! hahaha hm... who do u all hate and love the most... er... would if u had hearts which i believe u do (esspecially u Demyx) *smiles* um... i cant think of any more questions but if u want since there will be another chapter on here (there better be AD) u could ask me questions and who i play in my  
stories on here hahaha im an organization member in my little stories u  
should all check it out and please dont kill me Larxene but u like Zexion in  
my story but Zexion likes me and i know thats probably hard to believe that  
Zexion would actually like someone but its my story hahaha i know this is  
another novel but deal with it hahaha well im so glad u guys did this (great  
idea AD) i now know a whole lot more about u guys (and larxene) hahaha  
thanks! *air kisses to all* *kiss for Axel and Zexion*

**Marluxia: **Welcome!

**Larxene: **Hahaha yup! But defending isn't the only thing! It's great! I get to beat up at least one person a day. *stares at a few members*

*Demyx hides behind couch*

**Lexaeus: **And what did I do to scare you?

**Axel: **Hahaha! He hardly talks at all!

**Lexaeus: **Nothing really.

**Axel: **Hey! Don't hide behind me!

**AD: Hehe, this should be good. Go around the room, guys.**

**Xemnas: **Now, we do not have-

**AD: Shut up Xemnas. Just go along with it.**

**Xemnas: **8, 7.

**Xigbar: **Saix, uh I don't know.

**Xaldin: **Vexen, no one

**Vexen: **Pass. They're all too stupid to pick just one.

**Lexaeus: **Pass.

**Xigbar: **Aww, they get to pass? I wanna pass!

**Xemnas: **Be quiet 2.

**Xigbar: **No! Pass!

**Zexion: ***ignores the world and continues to read*

**Saix: **Axel, the Superior.

**Axel: **Let's see here…Hate: Xemnas, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, you get annoying sometimes, Luxord, always drunk, Marluxia, totally gay, Larx-

**Larxene: ***glares*

**Axel: **Nevermind. Uh, that's it. Xigbar, Rosas, whoever else I didn't say, I forgot, you're cool.

**Demyx:** Uh…pass.

**Luxord: **These hangovers. Whiskey tea!

**AD: *shakes head* **

**Marluxia: **Pass.

**Larxene: **Everyone, no one.

**Roxas: **I don't exactly hate everyone, but Axel, Xigbar, and Demyx are my friends.

**Xemnas: **Now, why don't _you _tell us who you dislike and like?

**Axel: ***pulls Zexion behind couch* Dude! Air kisses are fine, but, uh, no thanks!

**Lucario star**

So The whole organzation huh?  
Xemnas: Can I join the organzation?  
Xigbar: Yo dude!  
Xaldin: There's no fun in this.  
Vexen: -Starts throwing skittle at him- tase the friggin rainbow bi(Beep)ch!  
Lexaeus: I can be quiet too you know...(One hour later)..  
Zexion: I love your Powers! Give some advice!  
Saix: Hi Saix Puppy! Can you feel the sun's power?  
Axel: So... I got no question. Got it memorized?  
Demyx: You are so awesome! How come you did'nt appear in kh Re:com? Dance water dance!  
Luxord: Hiya! What is your most powerful attack?  
Marxulia: Are you Larxene boyfriend?  
Larxene: MUA HAHAHAHAHAH! -Kills her revives her kills her some more then revives her- Bye!  
Roxas: -Big puppy eyes- Roxy plwees tell me a story.

**AD: Yup!**

**Xemnas: **Do you have any specific talents?

**Xigbar: **Yo dude! What's up?

**Xaldin: **I don't understand?

**Vexen: **Excuse me? Ow!

**Lexaeus: **………………

**Zexion: **Like…?

**Saix: ***glares* I am not a dog.

**Axel: **Hey! That's my line! Give it back! Why even put my name down if you have no questions? Got it memorized?

**Demyx: **They cut me…but then I would've died there. OR I could've lived like Axel did. I'll see what I can do. I'll use me puppy dog eyes!

**Axel: **Not the puppy dog eyes!

**Luxord: **Changing you into a card. Let's see how ya like that!

**Marluxia: ***looks over at Larxene* Noooo….

**Larxene: ***pulls out her kunai* Don't make me use these! You can't kill me!

**Roxas: **Uhhh, I'm not good at stories.

**Eevee-san**

Woo! A hug for everyone except Vexen! He gets a kick in the shin! Woo!

So, how do you all manage to live in one house?

**Vexen: **Why must everyone pick on me?! OUCH!

**Xemnas: **It's not a house. We live in The Castle That Never Was-

**Axel: **Got it memorized?

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies**

hi and Yay! Me is so happy waves her arm that's is in a cast  
Hey author San I'm better now but me is in a wheel chair cause both  
Of me legs are broken (ish sad)anyways I have a favor for everyone!  
Can we have group photo with all of the reviewers,ocs,organization,  
And of course author san! To so please! Can you can you?  
And after this we can have a buffet! With everyone!I hope none of you  
is a kleptomaniac!whatever that is  
Moonya:it's a person who sleeps in bad timings any ways be careful  
With the table ware it's ancient it has been pasted down to Many generations  
K or you will have to pay um let's see multiply 6 carry the 2 it comes down  
Too um let's say one billion $ so be very careful

**AD: Hi LDRL!**

**Are you feeling better? Awww, that's too bad. *pulls out gun* Did you say it was a bear? Short term memory hah! I'll shoot it! **

**I really don't know how we'll get everyone in the same place…but we'll try!**

**Uh, I will!**

**BeyondBirthday187**

ZOMG! Teh WHOLE PRGY 13 8D...Anyway! aww... Marly I'm sorry D:

Zexion:  
1. How do you respond to everyone calling you emo?  
2. How do you respond to being paired up with almost the whole orgy? (I think it's creepy, except for one person)

Axel:  
1. WHY THE HELL DID YOU KILL ZEXY?!!

Saix:  
1. I printed a chibi org 13 and put in on my wall, how do you respond to  
this?  
2. Your my fav. person, so can I have a hug? D:

Xemnas:  
do you talk long and deep? Me and my cuz pretend to be you sometimes and say 'Indeed' alot xD  
do you think you're paired up with Saix?

I'm a grammer nerd :P WATCH XEMNAS' GREATEST MOMENTS ON YOUTUBE!  
~Beyond~

**AD: Heh, he's emo when everyone calls him emo! Just kidding, Zexion. You rule!**

**Zexion: **……I ignore them.

And who would that be? Don't say Demyx, please don't say Demyx!

**Axel: **Sheesh! Maniac on the lose! I had to. He knew too much.

**Saix: **I hate _chibis_, but what does it matter to me what you do to your bedroom?

Normally I would say no, but AD says I have to and that I'm under contract. So….yes…

**Xemnas: **That is my voice. What? I shudder to even think of Saix and I paired up.

**AD: I've seen some pretty horrifying pictures. Pictures I hope you never see.**

**HAH! I totally watched that! It was hilarious! Did you see the other ones? They're really good, too!**

**thunDaClap**

...

Luxord, you just confused me.

Also, let Roxas know that he has a chocobo head.

**Luxord: **And why would that be, luv?

**Roxas: **…Why…?

**MsKittyCullen**

WOOT WOOT, EVERYONE!

Demyx: You really hurt me, but im kinda getting over it. If you could  
exchange you power with anyone else, who would it be?

Acctually, the exchanging power one is for everyone :D

Everyone: If any of you guys took over the Organisation, what would you  
change?

Roxas: What music do you listen too?

Everyone: Sanctuary/Passion or Simple and Clean? What do you think of  
Leprachauns?

Supposedly, shamrocks give everyone luck, so I have one for EVERYONE!  
*Gives them out*  
Hugs for all, and an uber massive cake for AD, for being awesome and other  
shizz

OK, I think im done  
(For now)

Kitty  
xzx

**Demyx: **Aww, what did I do this time? I don't know…I kinda like my powers, but maybe Axel's…

**Axel: **Awww, do we have to?

**Marluxia: **I already answered this question! I think…

**Axel: **We would totally not have to fight Heartless and we could have parties every night!

**Xigbar: **I'm with Axel!

**Demyx: **Me, too!

**Xemnas: **Maybe not the whole party thing…

**Axel: **Aww man!

**Xigbar: **Darn.

**Ali-Kate**

Oh dear, how did you all get roped into answering these questions? Don't wory that is not a question for you (despite there being a question mark) I am just musing out loud.

Now on to buisness!  
I am having a party next week and was wondering if you all would like to  
come. It will be at the beach and I'm quite sure Demyx would enjoy that.

So what do you think?

Oh and one last thing before I go, I have to ask Zexion this. What is your  
favourite book?

So long all! (waves goodbye and leaves behind cookies and a bottle of 100  
year vintage brandy- for those who prefer a refined drink)

**Xemnas: ***starts to answer the question, but then reads the rest*

**Xigbar: ***coughs* Stupid.

**Xemnas: ***glares*

**Demyx: **Yesss!

**Xemnas: **No.

**Axel: **Aww, please?

**Xemnas: **No.

**Axel: **Pwease?

**Xemnas: ***falters* No.

**Axel: ***puppy dog eyes* Pwease?

**Xemnas: ***sighs* Alright, you may go.

**All: **Yes!

**Zexion: **My lexicon.

**Demyx: **Cookies!

**AD: No Demyx… ** I'd think you'd learn your lesson.

**Demyx: **Oh, alright. Everyone else, dig in!

**All: **Om nom nom nom nom nom!

**AD: Alright, before we end this chapter I'd like to say that, if you want, you may also ask me question. Of course, I'm limited to my answers, but I'll try my best. So, please, I'd love to answer some of your questions!**

**See ya next time!**

**All: **BYE!


	12. All part two

**AD: And we're back!**

**I swear, I say that like every time!**

**First question!**

**MsKittyCullen**

You rejected my Proposal Demyx D:  
See, you don't even remember that -.-

Gahh

ANYWAY

What is your favourite Disney movie?

Yea, thats all I have :D

Kitty  
xzx

BTW: I wanna start the sentence game!  
So, I say a sentence, and the next person carries it on.  
AD and all organisation members can take part :D

OK, So...

One day, I walked  
[[Continue that sentence :D]]

**Demyx: **OH! I'm really, _really_ sorry! Please forgive me! Cookie?

Mine? Weeellll, I like The Little Mermaid!

**AD: I like The Fox and the Hound! *wipes tear* So cute!**

**OK!**

**Xemnas: ***stays silent*

**Xigbar: **Into a gun store with a billion munny! And-

**AD: Xigbar, you can't tell the entire story.**

**Xigbar: **Aww man!

**Xaldin: **And some hobo walks up and steals all of poor little Xigbar's munny.

**Vexen: **This is foolish and I will not waste my time.

**AD: See? This is why people kick you and throw yummy Skittles at you.**

**Xemnas: **Just by being here you are wasting time.

**Lexaeus: ***is silent*

**Zexion: **And Zexion left.

**Saix: **And I hit Xigbar over the head for being an idiot. *hits Xigbar with claymore.

**Xigbar: **Hey! No fair!

**Axel: **And Axel burned the entire store down, killing most of the members.

**Demyx: **And I go across the road to the candy store!

**Luxord: **I, being one of the members _not _dead, goes to a liquor store and gets drunk.

**AD: More than you are now?**

**Luxord: **Yuss!

**Marluxia:** I'll be one of the dead ones.

**Larxene: **Oh no, Marly!

**Marluxia: **BUT I will only be playing dead until Axel comes along then I'll kill him.

**Larxene: **I'll help! Then I'll throw Axel into a nearby ocean.

**Axel: **Hey! No fair bringing in oceans! That's not fair!

**Xemnas: **Too bad for you, Axel. I'd help, but I am the Superior and do not crouch that low.

**Roxas: **In the end, we all go home, _alive_, and live to see another day.

**AD: The End!**

**ilovezexionandaxel23**

hello again everybody! im sorry larxene but from what ad has told me about u i was just taking some precautions hahaha so... no questions for me i guess hahaha did u all like being on the talk show? from what ive read most of u seemed like u had fun hahaha i would have liked being interviewed hahaha but just being on here asking the questions is pretty cool hahaha well im gonna miss u all and try to be nice to each other put aside all ur differences and look at the similarities u have with each other hahaha and im sorry if i kinda freaked u out axel i was just in that kind of mood hahaha but cookies for u all and whatever else is back stage hahaha oh! marluxia the rose is on my night stand its so pretty! thatnks so much! Well i have to go thatnks for doing this everyone! toodles! *air kisses again* wait could i have a hug from everyone? even xemnas? thanks for those of u who hugged me :D ok bye!

**Larxene: **What?

_What did you tell her?_

**AD: Frankly, I don't know.**

**All: **Not really.

Sure!

Yes!

…

**Saix/Axel: ***glares at each other*

**Saix/Axel: **What similarities?

**AD: Exactly.**

**But what do you mean by that, Lay? There's still gonna be like a few more chapters. How do have a conversation in two chapters?**

**Xemnas: **And I thought we were leaving after this chapter.

**AD: *surprised* No way!**

**Xigbar: **Darn, oh well!

**Demyx: **Yay!

**Marluxia: **You're welcome!

**Larxene: ***glares*

**Marluxia: **Easy, Larx.

**Xemnas: **No, you may not hug me.

**Saix: **Nor me. I done with the hugs.

**AD: Ehh, Bye anyways!**

**Lucario star**

I am tails doll minoin of lucariostar. He has sent to steal larxene's soul.  
but first.  
Vexen:=Starts throwing cookies= Tase the orio's!  
Roxas: =steals soul puts it back= So how did that feel like?  
Zexion: Is it annoying that you can only attack your opponents when there  
trapped in your book in kh2 final mix?  
Lexous: I can still be quiet too you know... ( One week later)...  
Larxene: =Steals her soul puts it back= Ack! Your soul is too girly for me to  
steal!  
Bye! Got it remebered?

**AD: Creeepy, but…OK! Welcome to the show!**

I am tails doll minoin of lucariostar. He has sent to steal larxene's soul.  
but first.  
Vexen:=Starts throwing cookies= Tase the orio's!  
Roxas: =steals soul puts it back= So how did that feel like?  
Zexion: Is it annoying that you can only attack your opponents when there  
trapped in your book in kh2 final mix?  
Lexous: I can still be quiet too you know... ( One week later)...  
Larxene: =Steals her soul puts it back= Ack! Your soul is too girly for me to  
steal!  
Bye! Got it remebered?

**AD: Creeepy, but…OK! Welcome to the show!**

**Larxene: **Uh huh, right, have fun with that.

**Vexen: **Not Oreos to! OWCH! Damnit! Stop it already!

**Roxas: **Uh, I don't think you can do that.

**Zexion:**…Yes.

**Lexaeus:**...

**Xigbar: **Dude! Lexy, like, totally was quiet for, like, forever, once!

**AD: D-don't hurt yourself, Xiggy.**

**Xigbar: ***grins* 'K!

**Larxene **I AM NOT _GIRLY_! *throws all eight kunai* TAKE THAT! And don't you _dare _say you can't die. Because you _can_!

**AD: Heh, uh, bye!**

**Phione Angel**

*waving* *holding a phione* Hi I just want to ask two questions. 1. If you  
were able to capture Giratina. WOuld you capture Giratina? 2. Do you think  
Phione is cute?

**AD: I'll answer the questions since I think I'm the only one here who knows what that is. Yes I was able to capture Giratina in my Diamond game, but I cheated, hee hee. What do you mean would I? Heh, yes, I do.**

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies**

hi author san! I have lots of questions right now so becareful gentle im  
steel in a wheel chair so here we go  
Author San ( glomp)Hi!where did you get the gun how did you get the gun  
andnwhy a Gun?  
Xenmas:(super duper hyper glomp!)hi!! I hope You like my glomp if  
Not then me ish sad so anyways why did you guys do bad if can  
Instead do good I mean doing good isn't that hard and beside the Way of your doing is hearting lots of people  
Xigbear:(glomps)Hi how are you ! Look you have a new nickname!  
Can I use your gun?pwease!(uses the puppy look)pwease!  
Xaldin:(glomp)hi can you really cook if so make lasagna! Or something else  
Vexen:(glomps)hi are you really a scientist? Can you make H2O?  
Can I eat you?  
Lexeaus:(glomps)hi how are ya so what kind of hobbies do you like?and sport and food  
Zexion:(super duper glomp) hi I hope I didn't ask you weird things when I was full of sugar eh he he  
Any ways so what book are you reading can you make illusions? And such  
Saix:(hides)AH ITS THE BLUE BEAR!(throws plushies at him)don't eat me or me plushies!  
Axel:(super Duper glomp) hi how are ya so where you able to flame up  
Your hair?can you make blue flame?is cooking easy far ya since your are  
fire?  
Demyx:(super super duper glomp)hi I learned how to play the guitar and such but I'm not good at it yet  
Hey were you an apprentice of sebastian the crab from Atlantis?  
Luxord:(glomparou)hi are ya drunk? Are ya ok?ah!! Don't puke on me!  
Is rum good?  
Marluxia:(glompity glomp)you smell fragrant it's nice and your  
Ish soft did you know your face looks like a flower? And you look so cool I  
baked ya a cake you can share it with someone  
Larxene:(super super duper glomp)hi how are ya do you put these guys in  
order?do you boss them around?  
How come you don't lead them they are afraid you?  
Roxas:(glomp of life)hi how as ya! So how come you have a blue bear living in the castle?  
And did you hit it of with someone if not well it's ok there is many people  
you can choose from  
Are ya in better relations with your bro? Sora?  
Well that's a lot so ya any ways bye!

**AD: *falls off of chair* Oh…my…goodness…**

**A gun? I'm confused? Did I put that I have a gun in another chapter? Whopsie, I think I forgot? **

**Xemnas: **I do no like 'glomps'.

Allow me to answer your question with another question. Why not? And who cares if we hurt people.

**Xigbar: **Hello! We're evil! Oh! The next question's for me! Yay! Xig…bear? Ok…HI! I'm doing great! Uh…don't shoot yourself.

**Xaldin: **No. I only cook when I have to.

**Vexen: **Yes, yes, and ye-…………No.

**Lexaeus: **Helping Zexion and Vexen in the lab. No sports, but if I had to pick one football. I find food annoying.

*all stare amazed*

**AD: That's like, the most I've ever heard from him. Way to go, LDRL! But food is **_**not **_**annoying!**

**Lexaeus: ***shrug*

**Zexion: **My lexicon and yes I can.

**Saix: **1. I do not eat human or 'plushies'

2. Even if I did, why would you throw them at me?

…………………………………………………..Blue…………………bear?

**Axel: **Yes, but it would burn. Hehe, maybe.

HEY SAIX, LET ME BURN YOUR HAIR!

**Saix: **No!

**Axel: **Darn. What's that? Oh, no, I can't. I burn everything…

**Demyx: **Awesome! Go you!

**AD: I know how to play the guitar. Well…sorta.**

**Luxord: **Yus! Yus! I won't! Yus it is.

**AD: Ehem!**

**Luxord: **But it's not good to drink! *protects head*

**Marluxia: **Thank you. Thank you. Yes, I know. Sure!

**Larxene: ***glares*

Yes. *smiles proudly* Yes I do. Mehehe.

**BeyondBirthday187**

LOL! anyway... YAY! Saix hug :3 wait.. didn't I say orgy not Prgy? ... and I  
said why at the start of Xemnas' questions... I watched all them they're  
funneh  
Zexion:  
1. LOL it's Demyx xD (I know I just permanatly scarred you guys xD) ya  
anyways.. Where do you get your hair styled?

Axel:  
1. I'M NOT A MANIAC!! I just like using capitals :3 Why did you make it  
painfully obvious that you like Roxas?

Everyone:  
1. WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET YOUR HAIR STYLED!?!?? I wanna cosplay as Saix  
:3 (Yes I am that big of a fan xD)

That's all for now! Buh-bye! ~Beyond (I'M ONLY A GRAMMER MANIAC AXEL!!)

**Saix: **Grrr.

**AD: Down, boy, down!**

**Saix: **For the last time, I am not a dog!

**AD: So?  
**

**Saix: **Huff!

**Zexion: **No, it's Zexion. And I thought I already answered that question. I do it myself.

**Axel: **Oho yes you are.

………………I DO NOT LIKE ROXAS LIKE THAT!

I'll go kill him if you like!

**AD: Axel, even if it's only fake.**

**Axel: **Fine, but listen here, you, picture your best friend in the world, ok? You and him/her are in an Sci-Fi organization not exactly like ours. They're cruel and harsh and could care less about you. So you two only have each other. One day your friend decides he's leaving the organization. You two fight because you know if he goes you'll be left all alone. So you fight to keep him here. The first time fails so wouldn't you try everything in your power to get him back, if not for your friendship, for your own survival among this organization?

**AD: *wipes tear* That was…beautiful, Axel.**

**Roxas: Aww, thanks, man.**

**Axel: **Yeah, well, I hope all of you out there realize I don't like Roxas that way.

**All: **We do it ourselves!

**Xemnas: **Since we became Nobodies we've had our hair that way so we have gotten used to how to do it.

**AD: Saix, stay in your seat.**

**Saix: **Fine.

**Axel: **You are so a maniac!

**Ali-Kate**

Poor Vexen, you were being picked on a bit too much in that last chapter.  
Here, i will make it better in 3 steps:

1. Make Vexen more comfortable.  
(brings in armchair to help keep Vexen relaxed and a cold drink to help keep  
him cool, not that he already isn't cool already)

2. Compliment Vexen.  
Vexen has beautiful green eyes. Did you know that green eyes are the rarest  
eye colour? It is because the green gene is recessive.

3. Make Vexen more respected.  
Science is one of the most difficult careers and yet a certain nobody (Vexen)  
is a complete wizard in the lab. You can do absolutley anything with science, its basically a superpower, so really Vexen controls ice and whatever else he wants through , read this and be in awe of Vexen.

You rock Vexen!  
(and everybody else too, don't ever think i would forget you guys)  
Love, Ali.

**Vexen: **It's about time someone come to respect me and my abilities. Thank you.

Nice armchair.

I know! I wish the others could see that!

Thank you!

Thanks. You have my respect.

**DominicluvsDelia33**

These are all questions, I think...  
AD: Why the hell did U not tell me you had LUXORD on here? He is AWESOME!  
Luxord:Do you like Coco puffs?(They rock and you and I(Selxixa) eat them onemorning and you are drunk, so Coco Puffs sounds really, REALLY funny.) I will give you a hug and some tea, *Whispers to Luxord*don't tell Ad I put whiskey in it.:P  
Demyx:You get a hug, and about that anxiety attack, SHE*points to AD* said I gave you one for not reviewing.  
Roxas, you get a BIG hug and a kiss on the cheek, mostly because you said I  
was your fav Fangirl *Squeal*  
Larxene: You are like, my idol. How do you put up with moat of  
these...these...these...IMBUSILS(I think that is how it is spelled)? *Glares  
at Saix, Xaldin, Xigbar.  
Xigbar:Don't take that to offense, but you talk like your 19?  
Saix: Personaly, I really don't like you. I have no Idea why though.  
Xemnas:Your cool, but I don't know what to say. BECAUSE I don't want to  
upset someone who doesn't have a heat. Sorry, you can't get upset...  
(Sorry, had some coffee when I wrote that, so If I go crazy for the next few  
people, sorry)  
AXEL!:Omg, you rock, too. You should find someway to read one of my storys but I really don't think that's possible...  
Xaldin: What is up with 'Six Lances, and Sick Trances' thing, only available  
at Wal-Mart, Target and i-tunes?  
Vexen: Do a favor for me and do an experiment on Saix(see if he will  
disappear, forever...). PLEASE!  
Marluxia, you deserve some pretty awesome flowers, and I don't think your  
gay, trust me. Your the only guy who can pull off pink hair and not be  
gay(From me that is a compliment).  
(If Xion magically appears from behind the curtain.)xion:you rock also,  
Anywho, do you like axel. I've seen pictures with you and him together but  
are you guys?  
Ok, Hugs, for all, and COOKIES! I want everybody on a sugar rush!  
See's ya all.(Almost forgot."OMG's Puppy's you is in a police uniform's! That is absoluly HILLARIOUS) BYE!!

**AD: Oh God, Sel. You really are trying to make my fingers fall off, aren't you?! *points an accusing finger***

***hides face* I'm sorry! Sheesh! You can question him now if you like, but I don't think all those questions are just for Luxy.**

**Luxord: **LOLz

Yus! Coco Puffs are amazing! *falls off chair*

**AD: You just have to make him **_**more **_**drunk don't you?! I can hear!**

**Demyx: **It's ok.

**AD: Why you pointin' fingers at meh?**

**Roxas: **Heh, uh thanks.

**Axel: **What?! You're not supposed to say that to _any _fangirl no matter _what_! Unless of course you're dying, but that's different. She'll kill you now buddy.

**Larxene: **Heh, I don't know. It comes with my personality I guess. Ya know, bossy, but it works to my advantage here. You have good taste. *glares at the three*

**Xigbar: **BUT! I'm still awesome. You do agree right? Yo, Lux, dude, give me some o' that tea!

**Luxord: **Sure thing.

**AD: *slaps forehead* Bad influences, all of them.**

**Saix: **……….I don't care….I don't know why tho- wait, I do.

**AD: Amazingly enough, I actually like you Saix. You're cool.**

**Saix: **I don't care.

**Xemnas: **That makes no sense whatsoever. You just said that you didn't want to upset me, yet you do realize I cannot feel. My, my, do we have something to learn.

**Axel: **I'll try. AD has us locked into her computer room so there's not much one can do…*glares at AD*

**AD: WHAT?! Sorry, ok? You'd all escape.**

**Axel: **Well, personally, I wouldn't, don't know why, but ya know the others.

**Xaldin: **What?

**AD: Hehehehehhe! Xaldawg!**

**Xaldin: **Excuse me?

**AD: Hahah! He doesn't get it!**

**Vexen: **I'm sorry, I would if I could but…

**Xemnas: **No experiments on fellow members!

**Vexen: **So…yeah. I made his hair green once.

**Axel: **I helped!

**Vexen: **No, Axel, you were the one who did it. I was only trying to get the tangles out.

**Axel: **Oh riiight,

**Marluxia: **Thank you! Oh yeah!

**AD: Whatta ya mean? I'm Xion. Hahah!**

**I think they're only friends. I don't know. I'll have to check in August, when the game comes out. You getting it?**

**Oh God…………*slaps face*again** Not **_**that **_**again…**

**Saix: **Why do I have the feeling this is about me?

**AD: You don't want to know.**

**Saix: **You're right, I don't.


	13. All part three

**AD: Woot! We're back. Remember! I'm still open for questions!**

**MsKittyCullen**

You guys could be authors. Though Roxas Ended it pretty quickly. Thanks  
though, it was beginning to get a tad crazy :D

I'm shocked that no one said Finding Nemo either.

OK, Really random question;  
If you could name yourself after a greek god, which would it be and why?

Demyx: ZOMG, COOKIES. You have been forgiven completely! :D

Wait, im trying to translate this story now...  
So, I walk into a gun store with a billion munny. some hobo steals Xigbars  
munny. Zexion left, Saix hits Xigbar over the head with his claymore for being an idiot. Axel burns the store down, killing all the members, Demyx gets some candy, Luxord gets drunk at the Liquor store, more drunk than he is at the moment, Marly is playing dead until Axel comes along. Marly kills Axel and Larxene throws him into a nearby ocean, and in the eand, you all go him alive, and drunk for Luxord and live to see another day!

I think I got it all :D

Xemnas: cheer up a little! Or you'll be forced into this straitjacket, which  
happens to be pink and covered in feathers!  
Wouldn't that be a sight!

GAH, Uber long thing, but anyway.

Finally;  
What's worse - Beyoncé's song 'Single Ladies' or a bunch of cats  
screeching?

OK, IM DONE. YAY! Apologies for the length xD

Kitty  
xzx  
[BTW: Organisation shaped cookies for all :D]

**All: **Thank you!

**AD: I'm really hoping to be one when I get older. I'm actually writing one now I'd like to try to publish. And I will try my hardest!**

**Axel: ***looks at AD* What are some of the Greek Gods?

**AD: Zeus?**

**Axel: **And…?

**AD: I don't know?**

**Axel: **Oh that works. Sorry, I have no clue on any of the Gods.

**Demyx: **Yay! I've been forgiven _and _cookies!

**AD: Yup, that's the story. Heehee**

**Xemnas: **Oh I think not.

**AD: Ohhhh, Xemnas, she just threatened you!**

**Oh, I don't know. I really don't like the song all that much and cats hate me…**

**Bye! That's ok!**

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies**

Hi author san! I'm so sorry about long questions and now short ones!  
Here we go!  
Author San :Hi I got an A+ in cooking today so I made a feast for every one!  
So enjoy!  
Xenmas:you big meanie! I should throw bowling balls! At ya!(throws bowling balls with great accuracy  
Xigbar:and you too!but it will be softer or not! (brings out a ball thrower  
30)take that!  
Xaldin:oh so they made you the cook so what's it like to cook for everyone?  
Vexen:so I was hungry and I just wrote it down so anyways how's bieng a  
scientist working out?  
Zexion:if you were in our world were me and author san and I live what you  
do?  
Lexeaus:Thank you very much about your questions and here is a few more why were you called the silent hero the silent I may understand but hero?and do you work out a lot or something?thank you for your time!  
Saix:...you...heartless...JERK!(brings out bazooka)I had enough of your  
arrogant ways you better shapen up or else! I'll shoot you with this!ajd if  
that doesn't work I'm going to sick Cerberus at ya!  
Axel:can you please burn Saix please! And one more thing can ya burn  
everything in his room cause I bet he wouldn't car about the stuff in there  
since he doesn't have a heart or emotions!  
Demyx:Hi ! I can play twinkle litle star now!oh ya can help decide a cake for my friend cause she love kingdom hearts stuff well I thought you can help meh out!  
Luxord:Hi I tried the rum stuff and got a big major head ache! So now I have this uestion how do you get rid of it?  
Marluxia:Hi so I got this wierd plant it glows at night and the burns at day  
so do you know what kind of plant it is?  
Larxene:Yay! So do you have blackmail stuff on these guys?  
Roxas: ya didn't answer me questions!  
Any ways that's all for now bye!

**AD: Hi! Oh, and congrats on being my 100****th**** reviewer for this story, I think. Not that good at counting. (Things blur together and make it hard. But thanks!!)**

**Awesome! Yummy in da tummy!**

**Xemnas: ***brings out energy swords and slashes through bowling balls* Is that all you got?

**Xigbar: **?

**Xaldin: **It gets annoying at times.

**Vexen: **The Superior might press a little at times, but it's going well, thank you.

**Zexion: **Does reading my lexicon count as an answer?

**AD: You're a very boring person, aren't you?  
**

**Zexion: ***shrugs*

**Lexaeus: ** Even I don't fully understand that. Yes, I do. You're welcome.

**Saix: **I am going to leave if I don't get some respect.

**AD: You can't leave!**

**Saix: **I can and I will if this continues.

**Axel: **I would but the Superior wouldn't let me…he doesn't have anything in his room cause I already did that! Hehe

**Demyx: **Heh, awesome! Yes! I knew my cake making skills would come in handy! Make a round, two-layered cake with frosting in between; then, cover the entire cake in white icing. Next, put blue icing around the top and around the middle of the cake. Then, in silver icing, make the organization symbol in the middle of the cake. And, finally, overtop of the symbol, write Organization XIII in navy blue icing. Make the cake vanilla.

**AD: You're making me hungry!**

**Luxord: **Yup, that's called a hangover. Go into your bedroom, shut the lights off and close the blinds. Sleep. Hopefully, when you wake up, the hangover will be gone. That's what I do!

**Marluxia: **Does it have purple polka dots?

**Larxene: **You know it!

**Roxas: **Sorry.

**AD: Bye!**

**Capeircorn**

ok i have one soul question for everyone in the studio:

which is better, Confused or Confuzzled??

-the amazing Capeircorn

**Xemnas/Vexen/Lexaeus/Zexion/Saix/Larxene: **Confused.

**Xigbar/Xaldin/Axel/Demyx/Luxord/Marluxia/Roxas/AD: **Confuzzled!

**Lucario cat**

You killed tails doll.  
Vexen: =Starts throwing waterelons at him= Tase my favorite fruit!  
Xemnas: I respect you. =Bows=  
Larxene: =eyes turn red filled hate and madness= How dare kill tails doll!  
How dare you! =Brings put lexicon and blue shield= Take this! =Batle goes on ends in tie= Not bad for a girly girl.=  
Luxord: Since your the gambelar of fate can you determine my fate?

**AD: Me? If so, I'm sorry!**

**Vexen: **……Waterelons?

**Xemnas: **Thank you…?

**Larxene: **Oh, I killed him? (I don't know who he is, but you're mad so…) GOOD! He…She…It deserved it!

I AM NOT A GIRLY GIRL!

**Luxord: **Sure, but not when I'm drunk. *hic*

**BeyondBirthday187**

...For some reason I don't feel hyper today... Must be the 2-hour nap I just  
had... For the LAST FREAKING TIME I'M NOT A FREAKING MAINAC! gawd...  
Everybody:  
1. I named my whole 28-student class after you guys andthe good guys..How do you feel about that? :3 (Most people don't know their names xD)  
2. Oh.. yea.. I forgot why your guys' hair were styled like that..

Zexion:  
1. I said 'LOL it's Demyx xD' because I just answered the last chapter  
question...

Oh gawd I'm freaking tired.. I'm to lazy to come up with more questions...  
so be happy while you can!! (I'm to tired to torture Saix...) ~B.B~

**AD: Me neither…**

**Axel: **………………………………….OH YES YOU ARE! AND I'M A PYROMANIAC!!!

**AD: Hah! Good one!**

**Zexion: **I am…confused.

**Xigbar: **No duded, it's confuzzled!

**Zexion: **Shut up.

**AD: I will!**

**Saix: **Good, because if you would have, I'd be leaving.

**Ali-Kate**

Kia-ora everyone! (don't mock me or anything, thats actually how we say hello where i live)

...anywhere i was walking my dog today and he tripped me up and i fell over. can you guess what that was? It is quite hilarious in hindsight but its  
also...a secret.

Yes i just told you all a secret!

Can you all do the same and tell me a secret in return?

Come on, don't be shy...

See ya!  
Ali

P.S I give my respect to Vexen.

**AD: Kia-ora!**

**What what was?**

**Xemnas: **I actually hate the organization.

**Everyone Else: **Gasp!

**Demyx: **I'm afraid of lightning.

**AD: Awww…that's actually a given, but still…Awww.**

**Let's see. I'm terrible of thinking up secrets. I really would. It's just…none come to mind. I went out with a guy for seven months before. Ugh, it was forever. I bet most of you have had a relationship a lot longer than that. Don't make fun of me. I'm fourteen.**

**See ya!**

**Phione Angel**

Yay! *claps* I just want to ask a question and see if Roxas or Axel would be  
willin to do both of these tasks?  
I want to see Roxas go up against or Giratina!  
Axel I want to see him up against a Rotom!  
Axel and Roxas go up against ... *drum roll* ... Jigglypuff!! :D  
Well See ya!!

**AD: Hi!**

**Roxas: **A what exactly?

**Axel: **What?!

**Axel/Roxas: **What is _that_?!

**AD: Hahah! I wonder if you guys have a chance. *snickers* A Jigglypuff! Hah!**

**Axel: **Roxas and me could definitely take 'em, right, buddy?

**Roxas: **Yep!

**ilovezexionandaxel23**

hahahahaha hola peoples! ive been waiting for ad here to add on the next  
chapter so ive been kinda lonely not talkin to u all btw... u really should  
not drink luxord its really bad for u it screws up ur brain and no! i do  
not drink if any of u are thinking that! im just blonde so i have an excuse!  
hahaha axel, its too bad that u cant cook if u want i could cook something  
for u or i could show u how to cook using ur powers u just have to control  
urself just relax and it will come to u hahaha huh wow i sounded pretty  
wise hahaha geese im actually freaking myself out but seriously axel ill  
teach u how to cook sometimes i dont know why sel doesnt like u xigbar ur  
awesome dude! hahaha i love the whole surfer dude thing! hahaha please  
dont go crazy with all the sugar gosh if i ate everything u guys were given i  
would be fat! hahaha but i would burn off all the calories playing soccer  
hahaha hey! if anyone thinks they can beat me in soccer... BRING IT! hahaha dude! luxord! u are just like gambit from the xmen! hahaha i would like to see u guys face off in a poker game hahaha but keep on rockin! i love u all! oh and i feel bad for u saix getting abused and what not i would file a complaint to the police or just take care of it myself *grabs bow and a few arrows* hahaha i do shoot archery and i totally rock at it! hahaha if u guys would ever need help taking care of something or someone just call on me hahaha well bye! keep on rockin ad! oh! if any of u guys and girls like to tan theres a brand new tanning bed in the back room hahaha well ive gotta go! love u all! *hugs*

**AD: **_**Again?!**_

**Luxord: **Yeah, I know! *takes a sip of the earlier offered rum* oh well.

**Axel: **Ya, well, I don't think that's happenin' any time soon. Heh.

**Xigbar: **What?! She doesn't like me? Why not?!

**Axel: **Roxas and I could beat you easily!

YOU BRING IT!

**AD: Hehehe, I think Saix needs counseling with all these abuses.**

**Saix: **Don't make me leave.

**AD: I know, I know. I'm sorry.**

**Saix: **Sure you are.

**AD: Thanks! You too! Bye!**


	14. All part four

**AD: Hola!**

**I encourage you all to check out my other story recently decided to continue. It's called "Sea Breeze". If you have time, please read it! Thanks!  
**

**Phione Angel**

Hi! So how did it go battling jigglpuff Roxas and Axel? I really hope it  
didn't use sing. Oh yeah ! Roxas do you own a cat? Because your kind of a  
lonely guy...

(Since I can't PM you I'll answer your question here. I would love to have a cat, a black one, but my brother and mom are allergic to them, so I can't. When my aunt was alive (she passed away quiet a few years ago) she had 8 cats (one kitten she took off the street) and two dogs.)

**Roxas: **Fine, actually.

**Axel: **Yeah! We sent that Jigglypuff thingie back to where it came from! And we both won our own separate battles against those other monster things!

**Roxas: **I'm not lonely! And no I do not.

**Gunslinger 117**

Sorry I didn't review earlier, but enough chit-chat.

Luxord: Do you go to Vegas to gamble?

Axel: Would you set forest fires all over the worlds?

Larxene: Who do you love more: Axel or Xemnas? And I better get a good  
answer, or you'll not be very happy.

Saix: Do you believe in werewolves? Cause you certainly act like one in a  
fight under the moon.

All: What animal would you like for a pet, and what would his name be?

**AD: That's ok! I think I'm sorry I'm updating too fast. I don't know. SORRY!**

**Luxord: **Sometimes I'll skip my missions and go there. The bars are fun, too!

**AD: *beats Luxord over the head* STOP SETTING BAD EXAMPLES!**

**Luxord: ***protects head* I'm sorry!

**AD: You're not gonna stop, are you?**

**Luxord: ***shakes head wildly* Nope! *falls out of chair again* Uhh dizzy. *makes another run for the bathroom.

**Axel: **If I could? Yes!

**AD: Someone needs to have a little chat with Mr. Smokey the Bear.**

**Axel: ***hides behind couch* No! Anything but that mad bear!

**Larxene: **Huh? Don't know what that means, but Axel. He's far more annoying than the Superior. Besides, I have better blackmail for Axel.

**Axel: ***jumps behind AD's chair* Hide me!

**AD: No threats now, Larxene. You know the rules. No violence until after the show and you are all released from my computer room. Can't get blood on the carpet now anyway?**

**Don't worry, Axel. I'll protect you!**

**Axel: **Thanks!

**Saix: **So I use the power of Kingdom Hearts. Why must I be called a werewolf? Because I'm certainly not a dog.

**Xigbar: **A glodfishie named…GOLDY!

**AD: An otter! They're sooo cute!**

**Demyx: **A dolphin named Silver!

**AD: Heh, Lay, Sel, you two will get that one!**

**Axel: **A dragon!

**Luxord: **A glass o' wine please!

**AD: No!**

**Luxord: **Ok…

**lucario cat star**

Hi I want you all to meet my friend sepiroth. Sepiroth dispose of Larxene.  
Vexen: =Starts throwing lexicons at him= Tase the knowlegde!  
Xenmas: Why are you so dulL?  
Larxene: Are you dead yet?

**AD: Hi, Hello…do you mean Sephiroth?**

*Larxene shocks Sephiroth*

*Sephiroth falls over*

**Vexen: **Stop it already! OW!

**Zexion: **There is only one of my lexicons and it is in my hands now *not looking up*

**Xemnas: **I am not dull.

**Larxene: **No I'm NOT! Sephiroth is!

**BeyondBirthday187**

Lolz I'M NOT A FREAKING MANIAC!! Gawd.. I'm not in a good mood today considering I got hurt 3 FREAKING TIMES!! Now I have scratches on my hands and knees.D: My knee hurts now.. I'm not gonna explain it to you .

1. What do you think makes me more hyper: Sugarless Rockstar or Rockstar Burner ? (You all get a turn on answering this!)  
2. I'm making a story called 'Nobodies and Heartless' I want you opinion on  
it :D (The title and if you want the summary when I make one up)

...Axel, you should know that I'm capable of holding grudges ... -glare- I'm  
gonna make my girl hurt you alot in my story...

**Axel: **LOL, sorry.

**AD: Are you ok? I hope you get better!**

**I guess Rockstar Burner?**

**Is it up? I'll have to go read it! I like the name and would love to hear the summary when you think of one!**

**Axel: **Hey, hey, I said I was sorry. Sheesh!

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies**

Moonya:Hello everyone lily or ldrl here is grounded cause I checked the story and I'm sorry Xenmas xigbar and saix but you didn't actually have to slice my sisters bowling balls and don't You think you will get away with that xenmas and saix you can get respect from her if you pull pranks or Torcher someone *glares* don't make her choose torcher

Sucine:hey sis!! She escaped  
Moonya:...*vein shows*LILY!  
Me:*shiver then sneeze*oh shoot hey I wonder what this button do  
Instruction on button:don't push it will send characters to another demension  
or change appearance and Personality  
Me:oh well *pushes button* here's a question for everyone  
What Norse god would you be?

Odin the leader  
Loki the prankster  
Heindog the destroyed  
Um who's that lady hhm wait I remeber!  
It's frieya the goddess of authority? Or something else

**Xigbar: **HEY! I didn't DO ANYTHING! IT WAS XEMNAS. Er…the Superior!

**Xemnas: ***glares*

**Xigbar: **Not that I like him by standing up for him or anything, but Saix didn't really do anything besides threaten to leave the show.

**Axel: **Teh, Xemnas would be that Odin guy.

**Xemnas: **Well you would be Loki. So would Xigbar.

**AD: I call the goddess of authority!**

**sailor winx**

Vexen: *stabs with sword" why won't you die dammit!

Roxas:you are still the cutest thing i have have even seen.

Saix how do you get your teeth so white and sharp. you are adorable! i know a hair flip when i see it.

Xemnas:how do you keep all the psycos in the Organization under control.

Zexion: since your element is illusions do you ever mess with anyones mind  
just for fun.

Demyx: what songs can you play on you sitar.

Marluxia: thanks for the advice. i now terrorize my neighborhood with my man eating plants.

AD: do you have any advice on how to write a KH fic?

**Vexen: **That's it! I'm leaving!

**AD: No! You can't leave!**

**Vexen: **Too bad, I'm leaving. *walks out*

No respect.

_Silence_

_*Crickets*_

**Roxas: **Thanks!

**Saix: **Don't make me do what 4 just did.

**Zexion: **No, I do not.

**Demyx: **I make up a lot of them. Ya know, for fight (even if I don't like it) and stuff. AD showed me some Kingdom Hearts guitar music to play on it, too!

**Marluxia: **Don't know exactly what I did, but you're welcome!

**AD: Depends on what you want to write about. If you want you can read some of my stories to help you come up with some ideas. I find writing humorous stories are very fun!**

**Ali-Kate**

Wow, nobobody here knows the greek gods?  
I am shocked...oh and Hello everyone (can't forget proper greetings can we  
Zexion?)

I know this was MsKittyCullen's question but i think i know what greek gods you all remind me of.

Xemnas would definately be Hades, the god who ruled the realm of the dead  
(the realm of the dead is pretty close to the world that never was, but Hades  
was alo surrounded by peacefull silence, I bet you would like some silence  
right now Xemnas!)

Xigbar would be Ares, god of war (he liked shooting things, just like  
Xigbar)

Xaldin would be Zephyrus, god of the west wind (we all know that the west  
wind is the best wind, and Xaldin deserves the best)

Vexen would be Aristaeus, who was a good inventor (he invented lots of  
usefull things , like Vexen)

Lexaeus would be Poseidon. Although Poseidon is the god of the sea, he is  
also the god of earthquakes (very fitting for Lexaeus)

Zexion would be Hermes. Hermes was very smart and intuitive and was VERY good at tricking people (which I imagine Zexion would be good at, controlling illusions and all)

Saix would be Selene, the goddess of the moon (sorry Saix, there were no male lunar gods.)

Axel would be Hephaestus (good lord that is hard to spell) and he was the god of fire and was also very good at pulling pranks- he once glued someone to a chair.

Demyx would be Apollo, the god of music who excelled at any music contest and could play many instruments (he also had blonde hair, I'm sensing some similarties here...)

Luxord would be Dionysus, the god of wine. Basically this god was drunk most of the time and loved to party (sounds like Luxord to me)

Marluxia would be Persephone, goddess of the spring. Im sorry Marluxia, there were no male flower gods. If it helps, Persephone was very pretty and I am sure she had lovely hair- like you do.

Larxene would be Nemesis, the goddess of revenge.(I imagine Larxene would be very busy paying everyone back for the stuipid pranks pulled on her because she is the only girl. Where is everyone's respect for Larxene ?)

Roxas would be Helios, the personification of the sun. Very fitting for a  
nobody who controls light.

AD would be Aphrodite, she was the most pretty goddess (this seems like you AD, everyone seems to like you , you have over 100 reveiws. You go girl!)

And I think I am like Artemis, the goddess of hunting and the wilderness  
(thats because i love the outdoors and flowers etc but i couldn't be  
Persephone because Marluxia was too much like her)

My gosh that was long, guess i had a lot to say though...oh well good bye and kiss kiss.  
Ali.

**AD: Nope, sorry. Not so good with stuff like that.**

**Zexion: **Sorry if I'm forgetting something, but what do greetings have to do with me?

**Xemnas: **Yes, I could definitely use some peace and quiet. Though, in the game, Hades did not seem to have that much peace and quiet.

**Xigbar: **Boo yeah! I could totally deal with shooting stuff as a job!

**Xaldin: **Thank you, I do feel like I deserve the best.

**AD: Uh, Vexen would probably like that especially since your like one of the only ones who doesn't hurt him…throw Skittles, Oreos…etc.?**

**Lexaeus: **Thank you, I think.

**Zexion: **I think I could I would.

**Saix: **I would be mad, but thankfully, for your sake, you apologized nicely. It's alright.

**Axel: **Oh yeah! I would glue someone to a chair. In fact, I think I did once.

**Demyx: **Awesome!

**Luxord: ***hic* Yup! *hic*

**AD: Is it possible for you to be even more drunk than before?**

**Luxord: **Yup! And your worse fear just became a reality. *hic*

**Marluxia: **Ok, I guess I don't mind being a girl since Saix was also a girl. Of course, no one always accuses him of being gay. Though they do match him and the Superior together…a lot…I'M NOT GAY!

**Larxene: **Yes, I'd be busy. Busy but very, very happy!

**Roxas: **Thanks.

**AD: Heheh, awww, thank you! That means a lot. And for the reviews I have to thank all of my reviewers for that. SO THANKS EVERYONE!!**

**Bye!**


	15. All part five

**AD: You know what? I have no idea when I'm gonna end this thing. Reviews keep coming so I take it you still have unanswered questions. Oh well!**

**ilovezexionandaxel23**

hey! im sorry if i didnt review the last chapter(but i swear i did!) but  
whatever! im reviewing now! hahaha i have to agree with Ali-Kate on all of the greek gods the descriptions sound just like u all! i wonder what i would be... is aquaris (aquarus?) one? cause if she is thats me hahaha i was born in february, actually on the 14th (yes im a valentines baby) anyways... VEXEN! COME BACK! U CANT LEAVE! DO U WANT AD TO SHOOT U?!?! sorry bout that he should come back hahaha and luxord luxord luxord luxord what r we gonna do with u? ur gonna kill urself! ugh! oh well ur not my responsibility so I dont care much dont say i didnt warn u! and how dare u axel! we kinda need the trees to live so if u get rid of all the trees by burning them all to ashes we will die but before i would die i would kill u jk but im serious about the whole burning thing and how bad that is hahaha i dont think Xemnas is dull hes the leader so he has a lot of responsibilities dealing with all the crazy maniacs called nobodies (but i love u all) hahaha and why do u want to kill larxene lucario cat star? what did she do to u? and i know what ur talking bout ad hahaha r u serious xigbar? goldy the goldfish? thats so obvious! cant u think of anything more... u know... unique? ok whats a jigglypuff? ive never heard of one it sounds like hairy jello hahaha random i know oh and violence is not a good way to handle things ad tisk tisk i thoought u knew that but whatever im sorry bout the novel well there are brownie sundaes in the back so when u are done u can stuff ur faces and no more drinks for u luxord! try water but i have to go now bye! * air kisses all around*

**AD: Sorry if I missed it or something. That's what counts! Haha.**

**Demyx: **That's weird, my birthday's on Valentine's Day, too…

**AD: I wouldn't shoot him.**

**Luxord: **So?

**Axel: **I was only joking. I'm more likely to burn down The Castle That Never Was.

**Xigbar: **Hey! There was no rule I had to be unique! Besides, when I was little I had a goldfish and I'd bring it back to life if I could.

**AD: Uh, yeah, it's a Pokemon. I don't know why I know these things! I was a Pokemon nerd when I was little and still am…sorta.**

**What are you talking about. Violence? I didn't know I threatened someone already today. Heh.**

**Luxord: **NOT WATER! If it can rust metal think of what it can do to your stomach! I'd rather not take the chance. More rum it is then!

**MsKittyCullen**

-.-  
*Drags Vexen back*  
*Ties him to a chair and puts the strait jacket on him*  
See, aren't you glad I brought it along? :D  
*Repeatedly plays the fish that keeps on saying 'Don't worry, be happy'*

OK, SO lets leave him at that :D

Where's you're favourite take-outs?  
Have you ever played Karaoke? Well, I'm sure Luxord has in the state that he is.  
If you could live anywhere where would you live?  
And what's your favourite candy/sweet/chocolate? I dunno what you guys call it.

*Pats Vexens head* Don't worry, it can only get better, so cheer up! :D

And Zexion: Have you read the Septimus Heap series? I recommend it :3

AD: YAY FOR 100 REVIEWS!  
Doode, I wanna group hug... WHO WANTS A GROUP HUG?

And yea, ill leave it at that!

Kitty  
xzx

**Vexen: **No I'm not! Leave me alone crazy woman! *swats away the stupid fish*

No! Let's not 'leave him at that'!

**AD: Thanks for bringing him back! You get a cookie. You have no idea how difficult he was being during the break.**

**I don't really like fast-food, but I like DQ.**

**Nope.**

**Luxord: **You have no idea how much fun karaoke is in a bar full of drunks! *hic*

**AD: I'd like to visit Japan.**

**CHOCOLATE RABBITS!**

**Vexen: **NO IT WON'T!

IT'S ONLY GETTING WORSE BY MY CALCULATIONS!!

**Zexion: **No, I haven't. I will look for it the next time I find myself in a bookstore.

**AD: Yes! I know! I'm so excited!**

***raises hand* I vote for the group hug! *glares at other members***

**All: **Fine…

*Squeeeeeaaaze!*

**Much better!**

**Bye!**

**Phione Angel**

Hi! Thanks for telling me your answer and actully I am allergic to some cats  
but some Iam not allergic cat I have I am not allergic to and its a  
black and white name is Timmy, the sad thing about my cat is its way  
to shy and gets way to scared sometimes. But his a really nice cat.  
Anyway I have couple questions are for Demyx , Axel ,and  
Roxas. Do you guys play video games??  
What do you want for your Birthday?

**AD: Yup! Anytime. Aww, that sucks. Say hi to Timmy for me! Awww, that's sweet.**

**Demyx/Axel/Roxas: **Yup!

**Demyx: **A new guitar picks (well I call sitar picks. Do they even exist?)

**Axel: **A flamethrower.

**Roxas: **A new game controller.

**lucario cat star**

=Burst through wall= Dramatic entrance! = Starts doing Caramelldasen= Okay! Bye! Oh wait! Larxene, How many mions must I send to kill you? =Kisses her cheek= Bye!

**AD: OMG! I love that song!**

**Larxene: **Ok, dude, I really want to know why you want to kill me. AND why did you just kiss my cheek!? I have to go burn it now.

**BeyondBirthday187**

I forgive you 8D My cuzins just came over so I'm in a good mood xD Yes I am okay, but I still have the scratches . LOL it's actually a sugarless  
Rockstar xD weird right? Sadly, I can't put my story up yet, because I still  
haven't put the prequil or whatever up yet xD

umm... I can't think of questions right now because I'm listening to a  
Akatsuki tribute from Naruto xD

**AD: Good. That's good, too. That, too. That is weird. Aww, I'll watch for it. Awesome.**

**Xemnas: **Thank you. I think it's safe to say that we are all not in the mood to answer questions.

**Ali-Kate**

Greetings everyone!

Thanks everyone, I'm so happy that no-one was insulted by my greek god thing. Also, AD I read your sea breeze story and I think you made a good choice in deciding to continue it.

Anyway...I come bearing a gift. It is (drumroll) a first aid kit! Sounds a bit weird, but its for Vexen (if he has decided to come back) and it should take care of all the injuries he has from people throwing books and skittles etc at him (why do people do that?)

Marluxia, of course you are not gay.I would never think that Have you ever heard the phrase 'real men aren't afraid to wear pink'? I think you should begin to casually mention it in day to day conversation.

Zexion, in regards to my remark about proper greetings before, I said it because I thought you appreciated proper greetings (because in kingdomhearts C.O.M you seemed annoyed when someone -I think it was Vexen- started talking to you without saying 'Hello' first).

Bye everyone!  
Lots of love,Ali

P.S  
I popped some painkillers in the first aid kit to help with any talk show induced headaches. Enjoy!

**AD: Heya! Aww, thanks! I finally finished with the break I was on with it! I'm glad you liked it. Stay tuned for more upcoming chapters. Now, for Let Loose, I have no idea when I'll get time to continue it. I'll get to it eventually though.**

**Vexen: **Though I don't want to be here…I DON'T KNOW?! Why don't you ask them?

**Marluxia: **You know what? I think I'll do that………

Do you know _real _men aren't afraid to wear pink?

**Zexion: **You are correct. I like greeting I just did not know where you were coming from with that remark.

**AD: Buh-bye!**


	16. All part six

**AD: Well…………………since I haven't had too many reviews I'm sad to say that this will probably be the last chapter…….UNLESS, of course, I get a lot of reviews saying to keep it going for one more chapter. I would be glad to! Also I will probably post one last chapter anyways to post "Good byes!".**

**sailor winx**

hi evrybody!

Axel: how does it feel to be one of the most popular KH character in KH, you even have your own theme song. *gives a basket of cookies and brownies* that's for killing Vexen.

Zexy: what is written in your lexicon. what is it like beong called sexy  
zexy.

Roxas: where were you going to go after you ran away the org.13. i hope you learned your lesson; never run away from home or else.

Saix: what are you like during a new moon.

Xemnas: my hair is a differant color and i can't feel my pulse, should i be  
worried.

luxord: you should own a casino, then you would be rich.

Larxene: you go girl!

**Axel: **It feels pretty damn awesome!

**AD: Axel! Watch your language!**

Axel: What?! This might be the last chapter! And I'm kinda sad.

**AD: Awww, don't worry, you'll be in my other stories. So you're not outa a job yet!**

**Axel: **I get praised for doing something bad?! AWESOM! I'm gonna start committing murder more often!

**Zexion: **Spells, etc. If I had a heart, embarrassed.

**Roxas: **I don't know…didn't really enter my mind. I guess I was thinking about living in another world, starting off on a new start or something like that.

Or else what?

**Saix: **The same as I am now.

**Xemnas: **Have you considered vampires.

**AD: *rolls eyes* Ya know, for a super villain, you're not very bright. The more important question is: Did Heartless attack you?**

**Luxord: **Heh, rich. I like the sound of that! Money, money, money!

**Larxene: **I don't know what I did, but THANKS! At least _someone _appreciates me.

**Ali-Kate**

Hello everyone,

I still see that that Vexen is being mistreated, poor Vexen *Hugs Vexen*.  
This is not very good people!

Anyhow, I was reading 'Journey to the dentre of the earth' by Jules Vernes  
last night and I got up to the part where they get chased by this Giant  
dinosaur (I think it was a T-rex)and it gave me an idea for a question...

Everyone, what would you do if you were chased by a giant T-rex? Also, what is your favourite dinosaur? Would you ever have a dinosaur as a pet?

Thats all for now, Here is a copy of the novel for Zexion so that he can read  
it too.

Au Revoir, tous le monde!

**AD: Ohhhh, what does that mean? The saying at the end?**

**Xemnas: **Slash it.

**Xigbar: **Shoo it! Boo ya!

**Xaldin: **I'd make friends with it!

**Vexen: **I don't think I'm in the mood to answer you guys' questions, but since you are being nice I will. Freeze it.

**Zexion: ***is still reading book*

**Lexaeus: **Smash it.

**AD: Heheh, Lexaeus smash! (joke between my friend and I)**

**Saix: **Kill it.

**Axel: **Burn it! Mmmm, roasted dinosaur.

**Demyx: **I with Xaldin on that one! Mustn't resort to violence!

**Luxord: ***hic* play poker *hic* and shteal all hissshh muunnny! *hic*

**AD: Not gonna say anything!**

**Marluxia: **I'm with Saix. Kill him. Before he steps on my precious flowers!

**Larxene: **Shock him. Laugh at him. Run away laughing!

**Roxas: **There wouldn't be a dinosaur behind me anyway.

**AD: You're no fun! I'd run away screaming my head off!**

**Xigbar: **What's a dinosaur?

**AD: *smacks head* Break time! *explains it to Xigbar***

**Xigbar: ***screams and runs out of room* THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME!

**AD:** ***runs off after him* THEY'RE DEAD, IDIOT!**

**lucario cat star**

Why would I kill You? I'm just bored? By the way are you tight with Xion? Bye lady Bye! I mean hello!

**Larxene: **WHAT!? You give me headaches! Go away! What's that supposed to mean!? I haven't exactly met her yet. Only have heard about her.

**Phione Angel**

Hi! Timmy also says "Meow." Anyway Roxas what kind of video game system do you have?

**AD: Meow!**

**Roxas: **All of them! We don't exist cause we're Nobodies. So, the Superior says Axel and I can just steal them!

**ilovezexionandaxel23**

hola peoples! hahaha that is so cool demyx! we could have a double bday  
party or something! hahaha that would be awesome! hahaha sorry about the whole crazy hyperness its just that my soccer team smashed our oponents today (10-2)and i got my first goal in the history of me! hahaha (i play dfense, midfield, and goalie axel so thats why i only have 1 goal) ok but luxord u should drink water think what all that liquor and rum are doing to ur body hm... the castle that never was... sweet name hahaha aw xigbar! thats so sweet! im sorry i didnt know u had a fishy aw here i went to the pet store and bought u a goldy =) ur welcome! hahaha im sorry luxord but im gonna have to confenscate ur alcoholic beverages *takes all alcohol* im sorry but... see luxord? acting like that only gets u into trouble hahaha well ive gotta go! i still love u zexion and axel! and i love u too demyx! Keep on writing ad! bye! *air kisses and hugs*

**Demyx: **Yup! Sounds like fun!

**AD: *pout* And I couldn't go cause I was going out of town for Mother's Day. My dad's b-day.**

***mumble grumble***

**WELL I'VE NEVER GOTTEN A GOAL! I play defense all the time, Axel.**

**Axel: **Why are you two yelling at _me_?!

**AD: Sorry.**

**Luxord: **Well, whatever they're doing, it has to be better than what the water will do!

**Xigbar: **Yess! Goldy's alive again! *twirls the fish around and around and around*

**Luxord: **NOOO! NOT MY LIQUER!! NOOOOOO! *huddles in corner*

**AD: Bye!**


	17. All final

**lucario cat star**

Hi! I'mSOHYPERRIGHTNOW! (starts stabbing apple) DIE!  
No! never end this story!  
Luxord: Have you ever lost a gamble with someone?  
Saix: Do you like waffles?  
Larxene- (Starts throwing lipsticks at her) taste the Preety! Bye lady Bye! i  
mean hello!

**Axel: **Well obviously. You should cut down on the sugar.

**AD: I'm sorry, but I'm not getting as many reviews and I just think it's time to work more on my other stories.**

**Luxord: **Nope!

**Saix: **No. And don't start singing that song either. I get it enough from AD and her friends.

**Larxene:** WHAT THE HELL?!

**BeyondBirthday187**

Lol I just finished a Peanut butter and Marshmellow sandwhich :3 It was good.  
Anyway.. Sorry for not reveiwing last chapter! I was too busy!

1. What kind of food do you guys eat? (Besides sugar, Demyx)

2. What's your favorite food?

3. Do you guys even eat?

4. Want me to post a link to a video? (It's about Marluxia, Larxene, Axel,  
and Namine) If you don't I'm gonna do it anyway! xD .com/watch?v=HprCUExXdAk take out the spaces!! x3

**AD: Yummy. That's ok. I'm sorry if I updated too quickly.**

**Demyx: **Awww…

**Xemnas: **To keep them happy I let them eat whatever they want. For example, junk food.

**All: **JUNK FOOD!!!

**Xemnas: **Yes, we do.

**Demyx: **It's fun!

**Xigbar: **You got that right!

**AD: I'll take a look at it once I post this chapter up. It'll be easier.**

**sailor winx**

oh no only one more chapter?!

xemnas: how do you keep the org. under control.

Xigbar: how can you prefectly with only one eye.

xaldin: dude you need to wax those sideburns.

Vexen: i hate you.

lexaeus: hi

Zexion: you are the cutest thing i have ever seen. Next to roxas and Sora of  
course.

Saix: have you ever howled at the moon. Hair flip.

Axel: i will give you anything you want of you kill Vexen again.

Demyx: have you ever taught of starting a band.

Luxord: dude you need to go to rehab.

Larxene: you are my role model. how did you become so cool/scary.

Roxas: since Jesse McCartney is your VA you should sing for us.

Bye org.13! have fun getting beat by a boy not old enough to drive.

good luck your your fanfic AD!

**AD: Yeah…I know. I'm sorry.**

**Xemnas: **Threats and…Larxene.

**Xigbar: **If you mean see, it takes practice, dude. I've had to live with it for years now.

**Xaldin: **Nuh-uh.

**Vexen: **Well you know what?! I hate you, too. I hate all of you! There, I said it. This is finally the last stinkin' chapter of this damned book!

**AD: Sheesh. Make me cry why don't you?**

**Lexaeus:** Hi? It's the last chapter. More like good bye.

**Zexion: **I'm not sure if that is a compliment or not.

**Saix:** No. I will not comment on your second sentence.

**Axel: **Heh, I wish. Can I get something anyway?! Xemnas won't let me kill another member again…

**Demyx: **No…Hey Axel-!

**Axel: **No!

**Demyx: **Ahh, man!

**Luxord: **Hey! I'm not drunk anymore! Somebody took my liquor! I'm completely sober.

**Marluxia: **What?! Nothing for me!?

**Larxene: **Hah! Thank you! I don't know. It's just my personality I guess. When I was a Somebody I think I remember having three older brothers. I forget.

**Roxas: **Uh, I don't know about that. I'm not that great of a singer.

**Xemnas: **What's that supposed to mean?

**AD: Bye! Heh, thank you! That means a lot. But just because this fanfic is ending doesn't mean you can't check out my other stories. This goes to everyone!**

**Ali-Kate**

OH NO!  
I can't believe you are going to end this AD. Please keep it going for one  
more chapter, just so everyone can say goodbye.

For before, 'au revoir tous les monde' is French, it means' goodbye everyone'  
-which is kind of fitting becuase this may be the last chapter *tear*

I just want to say thanks to everyone (and a special thanks to Marluxia for  
being Manly enough to wear pink) and a super special thanks to AD for being such an awesome host.

I just have one last question, Can I have a hug from everyone? Pretty please

I'm going to miss you all, here are some some video games for Axel and Roxas to play since they probably wont be answering questions anymore.

Au revoir tous les monde (for real this time)  
Ali.

**AD: Sorry…Thanks. That's good to know since next year for high school I'm taking French.**

**Oh, and I'll post one other chapter just putting up the 'good bye' reviews and the organization also saying their good byes.**

**Marluxia: **Thank you. I'm glad at least a few people don't think I'm gay.

**AD: Awwww, THANKS! It was a pleasure having the organization XIII and my awesome reviewers on the show. So thanks to all of you guys, too!**

**Everyone, give her a hug.**

**All: **Of course.

*huuuug*

**Axel/Roxas: **Awesome! Thanks!!

**Xigbar: **I have to say thanks, too. I sometimes play with them as well.

**MsKittyCullen**

Yea, umm, I didnt have a question for the last thing.  
I still dont now.  
FML.

WAIT!  
Everyone: What has been your worse FML? [[FML, If you don't know, mean F*MyLife :D]]

ALL FOR NAOO  
(I think)

Also: Favourite seasons and Holidays, explain why!

And if its a goodbye thing: RIP Talk Show; we will remember thee /3

Kitty  
xzx

**AD: Heh, that's ok.**

**Xemnas: **I got stuck with these lunatics.

**Xigbar: **I got poked in the eye and lost that eye. Now I have to where an eyepatch.

**Xaldin: **I get made fun of because of my sideburns.

**Vexen: **Everyone hates me.

**Saix: **I got panced by my two most hated enemies in front of everyone.

**Axel: **I once burnt everyone's supper. They all hated me.

**Demyx: **I get sugar high very easily.

**Luxord: **I admit that I have a liquor problem.

**Marluxia: **Everyone thinks I'm gay!

**Phione Angel**

Why must it end! *sobs* Roxas you even have the Wii!? *shock* Well Roxas would you ever play Pokemon Platuim. *hugs Roxas* Oh yeah Timmy says "Meow..Meow."  
I might as well hug everbody good bye.  
*Hugs everybody* GoodBye.

**Roxas: **Of course! Uh, maybe.

**AD: Heh, good ol' Timmy. Hehehe.**

**All: ***hugs*

**LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies**

No!*6 months later*o!  
Don't end this yet continue it more but next time do a truth or dare one!  
Cause that be awesome?  
Me have on question for everyone say cheese please!  
And would you date someone on this planet?  
Takes picture  
Yay I got my scrapbook finish! Ya bye and for that a buffet fornevryone!

**AD: I'll make sure to do that! Not right away though. I want to work on some of my other stories.**

**All: **Cheeeeeeeese!

**AD: Bye!  
**

**AD: Seeing as that was my last reviewer for this story I'd like to say a few things. This was so much fun and I'd like to thank everyone who ever reviewed even if they didn't continue throughout the entire thing. You all have my thanks! Also, if any read the last question: I will stick to my word and will write an 'Organization XIII Dare' story. Watch for it. Though there's no promises it'll be up soon. I would love it if you guys could read and review my other stories I'm working on. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this story. There is one more chapter coming up in which I will paste your 'good byes' and have the organization also say their good byes.**

**This is AD signing off. Bye!**


	18. Good Byes The End

**AD: ……*sniff* I…can't believe it's finally over…*cries* YOU WERE ALL SUCH WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! Well…I guess it's time to start with the good byes…**

**Also, I'm sorry it took so long to put up. I would usually have had it up sooner, but I was kinda grounded from the computer for a week. Anyway, please enjoy the last chapter!**

**MsKittyCullen**

*Everyone aws*  
I can;t believe it's over!  
*Breaksdown*

To Everyone: Thanks so much for your replies! This has been one of the funniest talk shows I have been on and I hope more come soon :D

AD: You are AMAZING. JSYK. Hopefully the Dare thing will come along soon :D

Vexen: You are free to go *Removes Jacket*

And I am giving everyone on here whatever they want. And they don;t have to pay me back (:

GROUP HUG FOR EVERYONE, INCLUDING OTHER REVIEWERS!  
And goodbye talk show D:

Kitty  
xzx

**AD: Thanks! I hope it will, too!  
**

**Vexen: **It's about time!

**Demyx: **COOKIES!!

**AD: YAY! Group hug!**

*everyone hugs*

**BeyondBirthday187**

-gets teary eyed- Aw.. .Can I have a hug?

Bye bye for the last time :'( Beyond~

**All: **OF COURSE!

**AD: BYE! *sniffle***

**lucario cat star**

So no more? WAH! Mua hHAHAHAHa WAH!

**AD: No…sorry. Evil laugh much?**

**Gunslinger 117**

[sigh] I wish I wasn't lazy. Then I could have reviewed more. But, things are  
at an end, and that's that.

**AD: That's ok. There's still the Organization XIII Dare. I hope you look for that! Bye!**

**Eevee-san**

Well, I am so sad to see this talk show end! So, Goodbye Organization, good  
luck. And thanks alot AD! Cake and Icecream for all! And hugs! ;P

**AD: Me, too…**

**Organization XIII: **BYE!!

**AD: I don't know what for, but you're welcome!**

**Demyx: **YES! Ice cream!!

_AND _Hugs!

**sailor winx**

I am so sorry Marluxia i forgot about you. *hugs*

Man I hate goodbyes. Well guys it been a blast. This is one of the funniest  
thing I have read. I will be reading AD's other stories so that I can laugh.  
see you guys when I am killing you KH2 with Sora and Riku. Except Axel and Roxas, Axel too cool and Roxas is too cute to kill.

P.S.

haha, vexen Axel killed you just by snapping his fingers.

**Marluxia: **That's ok. I forgive you. *hugs*

**Axel: **Hey! AD, you know what'll be cool?!

**AD: What, Axel?**

**Axel: **I should totally set the studio on fire when the show's over!!

**AD: *sigh* WHAT IN THE WORLD GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?!?!**

**Axel: **Sailor winx said blast!

**AD: Axel…**

**You can't kill all of us and…**

**THIS IS MY HOUSE!!!!!**

**Axel: **Oh…

**AD: Anyway…thank you! That means a lot! You will?! AWESOME!!**

**Xemnas; **When you'll be doing _what_?

**Axel: **Thanks, dude!

**Roxas: **Yeah thanks!

**ilovezexionandaxel23**

hey! im sorry for not reviewing lately but i just want to say good bye to  
everyone and i will miss u all dearly and luxord (im gonna regret this) u can  
have ur alcoholic beverages back xigbar please dont kill goldie hes cute and i dont want u to be hurt when he does die because of u swirling him around and around and around... whoa! i just made myself dizzy hahaha but again im gonna miss u all have fun back in castle oblivion and defeating the heartless hugs for everyone! good job ad and im sorry u still havent gotten a goal maybe someday u might (or not) hahahahaha well good bye! miss u all! 3 lay

**AD: That's okie dokie! That's what this chapters for!**

**Luxord: **Yes! Victory at last! I feel like I just beat myself at poker!!

**Xemnas: **Ehem…

**Luxord: **WHO CARES WHAT _YOU _SAY ABOUT THAT "WE DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!"

**AD: Uh…Luxord…you're not, perhaps, drunk again are you?**

Luxord: Nope! Like I said, I'm completely sober.

**AD: Then, might I suggest that you are bipolar?**

**Luxord: **Like Saix?

**Saix: **Grrr…

**AD: Uh…yes, like Saix!**

**Umm, Xigbar, do you still have that leash that we brought for this kind of stuff?  
**

**Xigbar: **Yes, AD, yes I do. *clips collar and leash onto Saix and ties it to the wall*

**Saix: **HOW DARE YOU!

**AD: Now that was mean. I know I'll never get a goal…unless the coach wants to torture me and puts me on offense. *curls into a ball a rocks back in forth* I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING UP THERE!!! I'LL DIE!**

**For the last time bye! :'(**

**All: ***hugs!*

**ChAnCeTaKeR71**

Me is terribly sad now, and very sick. Yeah I hate it. Well to every  
Organization member, you get hugs. *in tired voice* Also, Demyx, AD will tell you some awesome music that we play for band. They are really cool. Axel, your awesome, don't change that. Roxas, kill a few heartless 4 me PLZ. Larxene, yell at everybody, and have fun. Don't listen to some of these jerks. Marluxia, I thought you would like flowers, here are some Lily  
flowers, they smell nice. Everybody else, I love you all, even though before I said I didn't. I do. P.S. My sickness is not contageous, and just a FYI I am the hyper one between AD and ilovezexionandaxel23. You have seen her write on here, I'm usually hyper...trust me.

Selxixa, the cresent moon, sayin' goodbye.

**AD: FYI, ChAnCeTaKeR71 is really DominicluvsDelia33. She changed her name and had me really confused!**

**I'm sick, too… ChAnCe and I are sick buddies. I thought I was gonna die in school today! Or on the bus. It was so HOT!**

**All: ***HUGS!*

**AD: Would that music involve Pirates of the Caribbean? And the others we played for our concert? Don't worry Demyx, I will as soon as I can breathe and am able to play my flute.**

**Demyx: **Yay!

**Axel: **Thank you! I'll make sure I won't! *tips over Vexen's chair* There's me going at it again. Oh what to do, what to do? *shrugs*

**Vexen: **Damn you, Axel!! Haven't I been tortured enough during this show?

**Axel: **Nope! *throws Skittles at Vexen* TASTE THE FRICKN' RAINBOW, BITCH!

**AD: *slaps Axel lightly* Now Axel, though you're one of my favorite characters, I can't let you bug Vexen. He's been tortured all show.**

**Axel: ***crosses arms* Fine…

**AD: You don't want to be sent to Timbuktu now do you? *points to desk in the corner with a yellow sign saying:***

**Timbuktu**

**A Far Away Place.**

**AD: Don't ask. My L.A. teacher has this in the back of her room. *shakes head* She must think we're 3 year olds.**

**Roxas: **OK! I'll make sure to do that!

**Larxene: **I think I can handle that. *cracks fingers*

**Marluxia: **YES!

**AD: I can't smell…**

**All: **BYE!

**AD: And, with that, I conclude Organization XIII Talk Show. Please feel free to review on the last chapter. Reviews keep me alive! Oh and please! I beg of all of you out there! Please, PLEASE read my other stories. Since you've all been such great reviewers I thought you all might like my humorous ideas in The Camping Trip and The Sleepover. Both are great stories! Feel free to review for those as well.**

***lights dim***

**Mysterious Voice: Attention all reviewers. Coming Soon…**

**They're back! Yes, all 13 of them. In a Daring struggle! They will be put against each other for the title of The Master of All Dares. And who might you ask will speak of these dares?**

**Why non other than YOU!**

**Coming soon…**

**ORGANIZATION XIII DARE!**

**AD: And with that I bid you ado. **


End file.
